Past, Present, and Future
by MagickBeing
Summary: You may have created my past, and screwed up my present, but you have no control over my future." --David Klass.. Draco Returns to Hogwarts early, where someone from his past threatens his present, and future. More inside.. Slash.
1. Part 1 & 2

**Summary:**

"You may have created my past, and screwed up my present, but you have no control over my future." -- David Klass.   
  
Draco is restricted to the Hogwarts Castle for the summer for unknown deeds. Someone from his past threatens his peace of mind in his present, and promises to stop his future. The only way he can survive, is by teaming up with an unlikely foe to try to solve the riddles before it is to late. 

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part One: A very long month Indeed.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

_The soft thud of the judge's mallet rang through the hall and Draco Malfoy stood. _

"It is settled. As one Draco Malfoy is to young for such a punishment as Arabian, he will be sentenced to stay under the care and control of one Albus Dumbledore. He will not be permitted to leave the perimeters set for him unless he has written permission by the head of the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." The judge paused for a moment and the shuffling of paper could be heard. "Yes. All paper work seems in due order. You may leave and Merlin save, you stay from trouble Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco turned on his heels, hurriedly following the billowing cloak belonging to Professor Dumbledore. He ignored the stares of hate and cruelty all bystanders were sending his way and instead became very fascinated with how his boots hit the marble flooring. 

That scene played in front of Draco Malfoy's eyes again and again as he stared lazily out the window. The dinner gong interrupted his thoughts and he stood, making his way through the portrait hole and down the winding stairs. He really had no idea what to expect at the great hall tonight, as it was four weeks before term was suppose to start and besides himself, there would be no company his age. 

Of course, he never had that sort of company when he had been at the mansion either, but there he had some fancy board game to play, or something of the sorts. Draco had a sinking feeling that the next month would be very, very, long. 

Before he knew it, he was standing outside the doors to the great hall. After taking a calming breath, Draco swung the door open and stepped in. His eyes scanned over the single table containing the Headmaster, Snape, Lupin, Potter, McGonagall and-- wait. Potter? 

Draco blinked and stared at the Raven-haired boy coldly, slowly making his way towards the only empty seat at the table. Luck would have it; it was placed right next to none other then the-boy-who-refused-to-die. He slowly pulled the chair out and sat down until the Headmaster stood.   
  
"No worry boys," He said, looking down at Harry and Draco. "There will be no long speeches this time. Let the feast begin."   
  
The headmaster sat again and Harry turned away, glancing over and Draco.   
  
"Malfoy."   
  
"Potter." Spat Draco in return.   
  
Draco piled some food onto his plate while watching with a bored expression as Harry played with the few bits of potato and meat on his plate.   
  
"So what are you doing here anyway?" Asked Harry, not glancing up from his plate.   
  
"None of your bloody business Potter."   
  
"Fine. What ever." Said Harry softly.   
  
"No witty remarks? I say -- you must be loosing your touch dear boy."   
  
"Sorry Malfoy, but I would rather disappoint a slimy ferret like you then waste my valuable time and effort, dueling words."   
  
"Valuable? Sounds like you're over judging yourself again scar head."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and tossed his fork at his plate. He angrily turned in his seat until he was looking Draco right in the eye. His green eyes were flaring and Draco was taken aback as they assumed a sort of glow.  
  
"Listen Malfoy," Said Harry in a dangerously low voice, "Its not my bloody fault if you were stupid enough to tare yourself away your bloody nanny to do some blasted crime and in turn got landed here. If you want someone to fight with, I suggest you go find Ms. Bloody Norris." 

Draco narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenching. "You don't know the half of it scar head. But then you don't know the half of much either so I guess it doesn't matter."   
  
Harry stood and stormed from the Hall. Draco blinked, watching his retreating back and sourly thought, _that went well. Wonder what his problem is.. Not. _  
  
The rest of the night went by surprisingly quiet. Before long, Draco found himself in the private room provided by Dumbledore and Sev. He was thankful he had his godfather here to talk to, regardless of the fact he hadn't been at the hearing to support him, as he hadn't wanted to tip off any death-eaters. Of course, if Draco asked, he was sure that Sev would say something totally different, but it didn't really matter.   
  
Draco sat on the windowsill seat and looked out at the qudditch pitch. He was memorized at the grace of the form flying. He knew that form was Pothead. He always seemed to be a natural flier-- even during games. But then, Potter beet him at everything. That's why he was in this mess. Trying to out-win potter and prove to his father that he wasn't worthless after all.   
  
Draco sighed and finally took his eyes from the flying wonder. He stood and stretched. The eerie silence of the castle surrounded him and he slowly made his way to his four-poster bed.   
  
_Yes.._ Thought Draco. _A very, very, long month indeed._

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Two: Unwanted Memories**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Saying Draco would wake up the following morning, well rested, would be a lie. As Draco was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of his trial and so called punishment.   
  
He had nearly scoffed when they had read the punishment aloud. For god sakes, he spent most of the year at this hellhole anyway. Some part of Draco continued to tell him he would have rather been sent to Azkaban. At least there, he may have had the slim chance of seeing his father.   
  
Contrary to popular belief, Lucius Malfoy was not as cold hearted to his family as one would think. Sure, he would punish Draco when he did something wrong, such as asking for a cat when he was four, but Draco was closer to Lucius then he was to anyone really.. Which, in all honesty, wasn't saying much.   
  
Draco silently shook himself and took a shaky breath. He knew he didn't love his father, or his mother for that matter. How could you love someone who wanted to hand you over to the dark lord at the age sixteen.. When Draco had seen V-- him, he had nightmares for days. But then, that wasn't unordinary for Draco. He actually would have been more worried if he hadn't had nightmares about _something._   
  
Draco's thoughts continued to drift as the moon got higher and higher in the sky. Close to three A.M in the morning, Draco was finally slipping into a light sleep. The wind was whipping around outside and Draco could swear he heard something. His eyes darted open and he strained his ears to listen.   
  
"Dracoo. ."   
  
Draco took a slow deep breath and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. _Calm down Draco. . It's just the wind._   
  
"Draacooo. ."   
  
"Who. . Who's there?" Asked Draco in a whisper.   
  
A girl's soft laughter rang around the room.   
  
"Did I scare you?" The stranger asked in a teasing tone.   
  
Draco's eyes darted around the room as he sat up in bed, trying to look through the shadows. "Show yourself!"   
  
"No."   
  
"Show yourself!" Repeated Draco.   
  
"NO! NO! NO! **NOOOOOO!**" The girl's screams rang around the room, echoing violently. Draco fell back into bed and put his hands over his ears. _What's happening?_   
  
Something reached up from the side of his bed and touched his bare arm. He nearly jumped from his skin. "**WHAT THE HELL?**"   
  
The invisible girl laughed. "Draaaygon. . Don't you remember me?"   
  
Draco's eyes widened and he stared in front of himself. "No. . It can't be."   
  
He could feel breathing on the side of his neck and he spun around. No one was there.   
  
"Drrrrrrraaaaygon. ."   
  
"No!" Said Draco in a frightened whisper.   
  
She hissed in his ear, "But it isss!"   
  
"**NO!**" 

"Now its your turn Draco. ."   
  
Draco wrapped his arms around himself and sat up in bed. His shoulders shook with soft sobs and he continued to repeat under his breath, "No. ."   
  
"Yess. ."   
  
Draco screamed as invisible hands tightened around his neck and the memories he had so carefully locked away took over. Draco fought the dizziness and clawed at his own neck, his nails digging into his skin. It wasn't long before everything went black. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 Parts;** _Revised chapter_


	2. Part 3 & 4

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** I know I said I wasn't going to post the next two parts until I had 5 reviews and Even though I don't have 5 reviews, I decided I'd post, as I wanted to see what everyone thinks of this. So this is an exception on the review rule. . But I _would_ like 5 reviews on this chapter before I post the next two parts. 

Aarie Granger: But of course I'll write more. Thanks! 

FallenAngel664: Well, sadly I haven't gotten 5 reviews. But. . like the A/N said, I decided to post anyway. Thanks! 

AoiHyou: Mm. . What words were incorrect? I corrected a few, like Unordinary, and how I spelt Lucius's name. . but I'm not sure if those show yet but yeah. Err. . I'll try to send you an update notice. Thanks! 

Goldengirl2: _blushes,_ Thanks. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Three: Blood Red Letters.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco subconsciously pulled on his turtleneck before striding into the great hall. His eyes quickly scanned the room to find that only the headmaster and Potter were seated at the lone table in the center of the great hall. Dumbledore looked up at his arrival and smiled. Draco could tell his eyes were twinkling, even from his place just inside the door frame. 

"How nice for you to join us, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco nodded, stifling a yawn as he said, "Morning." 

Dumbledore's face held its smile as he nodded and pushed his chair back, standing as he said, "Well, I'm expected at a meeting today with the Ministry, but I predict to be back tomorrow afternoon. Until then, I am leaving Professor McGonagall in charge. Is it safe to assume both of you will listen to her," the headmaster paused, glancing from Draco to Harry, a smile playing under his beard, "Or should I hand out the detentions now and save her the trouble?" 

Harry looked up from his plate, which Draco was amazed at, and cracked a smile, nodding. Draco gradually made his way further into the room as Dumbledore strode to the end of the table, pausing only once to tell Harry something. "Your lessons will be canceled today as I'm supposing it's safe to assume you'd have a certain.. problem, with studying with Professor Snape. They will resume when I return." 

Draco raised an eyebrow when he heard the comment made by the headmaster, cautiously sitting down at one of the empty chairs three or four places down from where they were talking. Harry nodded and Dumbledore took leave. 

Once he was gone, Draco looked to Harry to notice he was once more playing with a few measly scraps of food on his plate, studying them intently while doing so. Draco couldn't resist this time. 

With his familiar drawl he said, "Hasn't anyone ever taught you manors, Potter?" 

Harry looked up from his plate, his eyes meeting Draco's as he blinked, the only response to Draco's comment, his face expressing no real emotion. 

Fake realization dawned on Draco's face, "I'm sorry-- I forgot. You never had anyone to, did you? You as good as well killed your own parents." Draco smirked. "How does it feel to be responsible for their death, Potter?" 

Harry smiled slightly, something in his intent green eyes changing as he said, "You tell me." 

With that, the smirk was wiped right off of Draco's face. In a stiff voice he said, "Go to hell." 

"You first." 

Draco scowled and was about to say something when a brown barn owl flew in and dropped a red envelope on his lap. He glanced down at it and his face went even paler then it naturally was, assuming that was possible of course. It was a howler. 

Harry watched Draco with an amused expression as the Slytherin carefully tore it open before it burst into flames. A voice that was clearly disguised, boomed over everything. 

"You have but one week,  
To find the answers you seek,  
Or you're life shall end.  
And your blood shall blend,  
With your anguished screams.  
Until then, sweet dreams." 

Cruel laughter echoed after the message and Draco's eyes never left the red envelope as it erupted into flames. It took Harry several tries to break Draco's eyes away from the spot the letter had been laying on just moments before. 

"Draco?" 

Draco blinked and turned to Harry. 

He nervously licked his lips, quickly sliding his emotionless mask back into place. "What Potter?" 

"Are you alright?" 

He smirked, "As if it's any of your concern." 

Harry ignored him. "Was that a death threat?" 

"It's none of your bloody business, scar head." 

Harry blinked, a smirk forming on his lips as he spoke in a voice that was clearly meant to annoy and tease Draco, "Sounds like your scared." 

"Sod off Potter." 

Harry's smirk only grew as Draco stood and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Four: The first Riddle.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

_God damn that boy.. Stupid-- Wonder if I'd please the Oh-dark-and-mighty-lord if I kicked his arse three times around. ._

Draco was watching the floor, deep in thought as he walked or rather jogged down the corridor, when someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around quickly, to be faced with an expressionless Potter. 

He scowled, "What are you bloody doing Pothead? Stalking me?" 

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up with his index finger, "You wish. Anyway, another owl came and dropped this off."   
  
He held out a crusted-yellow envelope. 

Draco looked at it with disgust, his eyes darting back to Harry and narrowing as he examined him closely. 

"It's addressed to you." Harry stopped, hastily adding, "Don't worry.. I didn't read it." 

Draco grabbed it from Harry's hand and looked at the dodgy, red letters addressing it to _Draygon._ His eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the letter in surprise. No one new she had called him that... No one. 

"Who calls you _Draygon_ anyway?" Asked Harry curiously, staring at him intently. 

Draco's head snapped up and he scowled again. "When are you going to shut up?" 

"When I get an appropriate answer," Said Harry simply in reply. 

Draco scowled some more and went to ignoring Harry as he unfolded the letter and read it under his breath. 

"_Follow the following instructions or the end shall come quicker then one thinks. . ._

Cold runs the river,  
Colder runs thy heart.  
Name the color of Silver,  
And let thy become a part. 

So runs the river,  
Over the ground,  
On top of the like of silver,  
Where water makes sound." 

He thought silently for a minute before saying aloud, "What in the name of Merlin does that mean?" 

"Stone." 

Draco looked at Harry with a confused expression. "What?" 

"Stone. You know, Rock?" 

"I know bloody well what stone is!" Snapped Draco, clearly agitated. "But what about it?" 

"That's part of the answer," Said Harry like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Draco narrowed his eyes and carefully said. "How would you know?" His voice grew angry. "Did you write this Potter?" 

"No." 

"Then how would you know what it said in the first place?" Demanded Draco, taking a step closer to him. 

Harry didn't budge. "Your lips move when you read." 

Draco blinked, giving him a skeptical look, "Oh." 

"Yeah. It said something about the like of silver, and how water runs over it and makes sound, right?" 

Draco nodded. 

"Well, the like of silver would be gray. And the only gray thing water runs over is stone.. Normally. Do you get it?" 

"Yes I bloody get it. I'm not stupid Potter." 

"I never said you were." 

Draco gave Harry a quizzical look. "Well that doesn't sound like much of an answer." 

"I know. Do you mind if I read it myself?" 

Draco gave him another skeptical look but said, "What ever. Drive yourself wild." 

He handed Harry the letter and watched as he read it. He was suddenly very unsure of why he was trusting Harry. After all, they were enemies. He continued to watch and he noticed for the first time Harry bit his lip when he was deep in thought. It seemed surprisingly obvious after he noticed, after all, he _had _spent minutes, even hours, during the day watching him for new ideas to torture. Besides, Harry had always seemed a bit more interesting then his Divination homework. Suddenly, Harry was mumbling aloud, "Stone.. Where water makes sound.. AHA! I think I have it..!" 

"You do? Then what's the answer, Potter?" 

Harry ignored Draco's question and instead looked up and asked, "Who sent this to you?" 

"None of your bloody business." Said Draco, grabbing the letter from Harry again. 

Harry smiled slightly and turned to leave. "Mm-k, good luck then." 

"Potter! If your so damn smart, what's the bloody answer?" 

Harry stopped and said only one word: "Waterfall." 

Draco blinked. "Waterfall? **A WATERFALL?** Where in the name of Merlin am I suppose to find a **WATERFALL?**" 

Harry turned back to Draco, smirking and in a teasing tone asked, "What's wrong _Draygon?_ Don't you know where to find one?" 

Harry tilted his head to the side in a taunting manor and Draco scowled. "And I suppose since your so smart, you do?" 

Harry blinked, thinking for a moment before saying, "Actually, yes." 

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and before he even knew what he was doing, he said, "Show me." 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why should I?" 

"Because I said." 

"Not a good enough reason." 

"Fine. Because I _asked_." 

Harry smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling much like Dumbledore's, "Alright, but only because you _asked_ so nicely." 

Harry turned again and waved his hand, "Come on then." 

Draco mumbled under his breath but followed anyway, still clutching the letter in his fist. _This better be good. ._

. 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 Parts; **_Revised chapter._


	3. Part 5 & 6

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. .! 

Cailin Malafe: That's for me to know, and you to **never** find out. Muwahahaha. . Thanks! 

FallenAngel664: I'm glad, and I hope you like these conversations just as much. Thanks! 

NayNymic: Oh but of course. Thanks! 

Noriko M. Chijinu: I'm a greedy lil sucker when it comes to reviews. Sorry. But thanks for the review! 

Rose: Thanks. Riddles. . Not poetry. But thanks nonetheless. 

AoiHyou: I'm glad you noticed that. Harry is going to be a little more mysterious in this one. . Thanks for the review, and I'll be sure to send you update notices. 

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Yeah. . But that isn't where they're headed. Muwehehehe. . Thanks! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Five: Fear.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco followed Harry outside into the humid summer air. He was beginning to regret wearing the turtleneck instead of just using a concealing charm and was mumbling obsessively under his breath. 

He walked a bit quicker, falling in stride with Harry, who had grown quite a bit since school let out, "You better be bringing me to a waterfall, Potter." 

Harry ignored him. 

Malfoy's don't take nicely to being ignored. "Answer me damn it." 

No reply. 

"If you don't say something, I'm going to drown you in the lake." 

"You wouldn't." Said Harry simply, stuffing his hands in his back pockets. 

"Like bloody hell I wouldn't." 

"I know you wouldn't." 

"Are you listening Potter? I would to!" 

"Nope." 

"Who are you to tell me what I would and wouldn't do?" Asked Draco angrily. 

"You need me to find the waterfall. If you were smart," Harry paused for effect before continuing, "You'd do it when we got there. That way, you'd know where it was and you wouldn't be royally screwed if you had killed me before." 

Draco blinked and scowled, taking a glance at Harry. "Right." 

He turned back to where they were going and stopped in his tracks. "We're going in.. in.." Draco motioned to the forest, "In _there?_" 

Harry glanced at Draco, taking another step towards the brush. "There being the forbidden forest, then yes." 

"But _why_?" 

"What? Are you _scared_?" Teased Harry, raising an eyebrow. 

"You wish Potter!" 

Harry smiled a little. "Alright then. Lets go." 

Harry continued into the forest, and didn't turn back as he asked, "Are you coming?" 

Draco scowled but hurriedly followed. _God damn him.._

Draco was so lost in his own [angry] thoughts against Harry, he didn't notice the fallen tree branch in front of him and tripped. Harry narrowly caught him. 

"Not paying attention I see." 

Draco scowled again. "Let go of me Potter, and watch where you're going!" 

Harry rolled his eyes and did as Draco asked. He let go, causing Draco to fall on his face. "**GOD DAMN YOU POTTER!**" 

Harry smirked and turned, continuing on his merry way deeper and deeper into the forest. 

Draco stood, swearing a blue streak as he brushed off his pants. When he looked up, Harry wasn't in sight. 

"Potter?" 

No answer. _Just my bloody luck.. Reminder to self, never follow your enemy into the forbidden forest._

"Potter? Where in the name of Merlin did you go off to?" Draco turned slowly, looking for any sign of what direction Harry could have gone in. 

Draco wasn't expecting someone to grab his arm from behind. He screamed out in surprise and spun around, pushing the intruder away from him. 

When he saw who it was, he scowled. "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT POTTER?!**" 

Harry blinked, his face remaining expressionless. "Maybe you should follow next time." He pointedly turned and motioned for Draco to follow. "It's this way." 

Draco's scowl never left his face as he angrily stormed after Harry. "Don't _ever_ touch me again Potter." 

Harry spun around to face Draco. "Shut up." 

"What did you just tell me to do?" 

"Shh!" 

"Why should- oomph!" Harry covered Draco's mouth with his hand, his eyes focusing on something behind Draco. Draco could hear the slight ruffling in the bushes and turned slowly. It was a large, green worm. Draco blinked. _A worm. Potter's afraid of a worm._

Draco smiled slightly, "Blimey Potter, and you say I'm scared." 

Just then, the worm turned, showing off its mouth of razor sharp teeth. Draco stared at it with wide eyes as the worm started moving towards them with more and more speed. "Bloody he.." 

Harry grabbed onto Draco's arm and pulled him to follow as he sprinted through the forest. 

Draco ran after Harry, the tree branches swatting him in the face as he jumped over dead logs and such. A minute later and Harry stopped, Draco doing the same. Their eyes searched the brush for any sign of the creature that had been chasing them and when Draco was sure it wasn't there, he turned back to Harry. 

"What did I tell you about not touching me Potter?" Demanded Draco. 

Harry rolled his eyes, his hand dropping from Draco's arm. "Next time I'll let you stand there like a statue and let the vermis eat you." 

_Vermis?_ Draco scowled as he watched Harry turn away from him. He thought for a moment of turning back, but knew he couldn't find his way out of the forest by himself. _Potter better know where he's going.. Or I **WILL** kill him,_ thought Draco sourly. 

He continued to follow Harry until the boy stopped again, Draco nearly ramming into him. He scowled and cautiously said, "Potter?" 

Again, "Potter?"   
  
_Ugh!_

Draco stepped up to Harry and looked at whatever the boy was staring at. His eyes went wide and he barely comprehended the question, "Is this a big enough waterfall for you?" 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part six: All Natural.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco was sitting against the trunk of a weeping willow watching the water. The trees were parted just enough, so the sun could be seen through the thick brush. The water was sparkling brilliantly with the rays of sunshine reflecting on it and one could hear the sound of the rushing water from the waterfall a few meters away. 

Draco smiled slightly, though he was careful not to let Harry see it. Even he could admit that it _was_ beautiful. 

He looked at Harry who was sitting on a stone closer to the water watching the fish. 

Harry seemed to sense he had Draco's attention and turned slightly, "So what now?" 

"I don't know." Said Draco, standing. He brushed himself off and walked over to where Harry was sitting. He glanced down at the school of fish that were swarming what ever Harry had thrown them. "I think there's suppose to be another clue or something.. But where?" 

Harry looked up at him and bit his lip, deep in thought. Suddenly he stood and said, "Follow me." 

"Why?" Asked Draco suspiciously as he watched Harry remove his shoes and roll up his pant legs. 

"Because," was the only answer Draco got before Harry started wading his way through the water, walking closer and closer to the waterfall. 

He could just barely hear Harry's voice over the roar of the water. "Are you coming?" 

Draco sighed with annoyance before doing the same as Harry had done. He stepped into the cool water and looked back at Harry, only to see him disappear [running] into the water. _Merlin, what is he doing.._

A moment longer, Harry's voice could be heard again, though barely. "Well come on!" 

Draco blinked and slowly began to make his way to the waterfall. Stones were stabbing his tender feet and he was scowling by the time he was close enough to the waterfall to feel the mist it radiated as it hit the rock, "Potter?" 

"Potter? I'm so not going in there. I'm already wet enough.." 

Before Draco could complain anymore, a hand stuck out of the waterfall and grabbed his wrist, pulling him through the veil of water. 

Draco stood next to Harry, mumbling under his breath as he batted his wet hair away from his eyes. "Great, my mousse came out." 

Harry rolled his eyes, removing his glasses and rubbing them against his already damp shirt.  
  
"How does that help Potter?"  
  
Harry didn't respond but instead placed his now smeared glasses back on his face and motioned to the space around them, "Look." 

Draco, surprisingly, did as he was told and looked around. They were in a little cave. It's stone walls were completely covered in a silver substance that was shining violently against the few rays of sun that weaved through the rushing water. 

Draco blinked, shielding his eyes as some of it flashed. "Wow." 

Harry smiled a little as he looked at Draco. "You think this is what the riddle was talking about?" 

Draco looked at Harry and nodded. "Maybe." 

The two headed deeper in the cave, Draco being enhanced by the echoes of their footsteps. They wandered around, looking for this and that until something stuck to the stone wall caught Harry's eye. 

"Hey, Malfoy.." Shouted Harry, his voice echoing violently in the cramped space. 

Draco covered his ears, scowling as he walked over to Harry, "What potter?" 

His hands dropped and he asked again, "What is it?" 

Harry pointed to the piece of parchment sticking to the stone, probably by some suction charm. It was addressed to _Draygon._

Draco grabbed it and carefully unfolded it, trying not to rip the wet parchment. He read it aloud. Somehow he knew that if he didn't, he'd probably end up letting Potter read it anyway so. 

"Congratulations, but your quest has just begun. You must complete and follow the second riddle now, and I suggest you hurry before your luck is undone. 

Where reality is illusion,  
Where fact is fiction,  
You'll find this next clue,  
Not even you can make this prediction.  
For this place is never the same,  
In life or death,  
Where pain is only  
In your last breath." 

Draco blinked, staring long and hard at the words as if the answer would just suddenly appear. 

He looked up at Harry who was staring at the ground deep in thought. 

"The transfiguration room?" Questioned Draco. 

Harry looked up and bit his lip thoughtfully. He pushed his glasses up and sighed, "Maybe.." 

"Okay then. If you can lead me out of here Potter, you can go on your merry little way." 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What ever." 

The two turned and made their way through the cave. Draco kicked a stone along the way as they walked, turning back once to ask Harry something, only to find the boy had stopped in his tracks. 

"What are you doing _now_ Potter? Find an interesting piece of seaweed or something to add to your collection?" 

Harry looked at him and blinked. "The room of requirement." 

"What?" 

"The riddle. Where things are always changing.. Where reality is illusion." Said Harry in a know-it-all-tone that sounded a lot like Granger's. "The room of requirement!" 

"And what in the name of Merlin is _that_, scar head?" 

"It's sort of hard to explain.. It's this room that shapes into what ever your thinking, what ever you have the need for." 

"How good for it." Said a blandly confused Draco. 

"Try to get it Malfoy. It's always changing. Reality is an illusion when you're in the room, because it's hard to decipher which is which. Are you following?" 

"Don't talk to me as if I'm five Potter." Snapped Draco. "I still think it's the transfiguration classroom, but show me this room of yours if you must." 

"Yes Malfoy. I must. I just enjoy spending my time with you _soooo_ much." 

"Don't try to be sassy Potter. It doesn't work with you." 

Suddenly Harry reached up and pulled a large twig out of Draco's hair and said with all seriousness, "I wasn't being sassy. I do enjoy spending time with you Draco.." Harry stepped closer, "It must be your _natural_ charm." 

Draco blinked as his cheeks tinged pink, causing Harry to smirk. "Awe how cute. Is the little _Draygon_ blushing?" 

"No." Snapped Draco. He turned and dashed through the veil of water, leaving a very amused Harry in his midst. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 Parts; **_Revised chapter._


	4. Part 7 & 8

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** Alright, I know this isn't much of a chapter but I hope you like it anyway. And I know about my mousse spelling error on the last one to. Rachel pointed it out and made fun of me by saying she had a lovely picture of a moose jumping from Draco's hair. Oh well. . Anyway, I'm going to be starting school again tomorrow so I probably won't be able to update as often. I'll try to update at least once every week on Friday, if not more -- provided I have 5 or more reviews per chapter. So please review, I'll need the encouragement. Now, thanks to all of the people who reviewed on the last chapter. 

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: I'm glad, I'm rather fond of them myself. Thanks! 

Stevie: Threats will get you no where my dear. Thanks for the review! 

AoiHyou: It does now does it? To bad your going to have to wait for that for the next chapter. Thanks for the review though. 

NayNymic: Here ya go. Thanks! 

FallenAngel664: Yeah, Draco blushing. . ain't it cute? Anyway, Thanks! 

Noriko M. Chijinu: Okay then. . I'll just back away slowly now. . err thanks for the review though. 

Shadafakup: Yeah, I did them myself. Thanks. Oh, and you asked how come Harry's there. Where? At the school? Well because he's getting lesson's. . and well, there's another reason (probably) but thats classified. Thanks for the review! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Seven: Long discussions**

. 

. 

. 

. 

By the time the walk back was half way finished, Draco was not a very happy boy. He was sticky, hot, dirty, and annoyed. Not to mention slightly embarrassed. _How _dare_ Potter have the nerve to as _me_ if I'm blushing! How _dare_ Potter put my father in Azkaban! How_ dare_ he.....!_

Draco's thoughts trailed until he was basically, blaming Harry for.. Well, everything. He stared at Harry's back hatefully, mentally stabbing daggers into him. _At least we're going to be out of this hellhole soon, and after he shows me this room of his, I can ditch him, _thought Draco with a slightly happier demeanor. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Harry spoke. 

"Hey Malfoy. Can I ask you something?" Asked Harry, slowing down so he was side stepping Draco. 

Draco studied him out of the corner of his eye, and scowled slightly. "If you must, but if I do answer, I'm not promising the truth." 

Harry nodded, looking forward and pushing his glasses up again. "Why'd you do it?" 

"Do what?" 

Harry gave Draco a sideway glance. "Try to break your fath--" 

"Belt it Potter. It's none of your business." Interrupted Draco, stepping over a dead log. 

"You could have been given the Demetor's kiss you know." Said Harry softly. 

"I'm to bloody young -- according to them. Now drop it." 

Harry nodded, complying to Draco's demand. They continued along in silence, almost to the break of the forest, when Draco spoke. "Are you sorry?" 

"For what?" 

"For putting him in Azkaban, and basically sentencing him to the Demetor's kiss." 

"No. And Yes." 

Draco stopped an arched an eyebrow at him. 

Harry shrugged, stopping, and folding his arms over his chest. "I'm not sorry for putting him in Azkaban. But I am sorry he's being sentenced to the Demetor's kiss." 

Draco didn't reply. 

"No-one deserves that. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve to die, but no-one deserves the Demetor's kiss." 

"How can you say that Potter? You don't even know him." 

Harry scoffed, kicking at a stone. "But I know who he works for, and I know he tried to kill me. I think I can say that with a lot of ease." 

Draco scowled, his voice lacking it's normal drawl and said, "You don't know anything Potter." 

Harry sighed and continued to walk, looking at the setting sun. Draco followed suit. 

"Is someone threatening you Malfoy?" 

"You being so smart Potter, I'd have thought you would have figured that one out." Snapped Draco angrily. 

"Why? You aren't _that_ big of an arse." Said Harry with a slight smirk. 

Draco's scowl deepened. "Sod off Scar head." 

Harry ignored him as they began walking up the steps to the castle. They both stopped. Harry sighed, "Night Malfoy." 

Draco blinked. "Night? But you said you'd take me to this room of requirement of yours. ." 

"I will." Promised Harry. "Tomorrow." 

"No. Tonight." Insisted Draco, the warning ringing in his mind. 

"I don't _have_ to help you, you know." Said Harry calmly. "Besides we've already missed dinner, Filch will be on the guard, and McGonagall would throw a hissy fit if we were caught." 

Draco smirked and smugly said, "Malfoy's don't get caught." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Your father did. So did you if I remember correctly." 

Draco scowled, and begrudgingly said, "Tomorrow before breakfast then." 

"Fine. Meet me outside the great hall." 

"Fine, But you better be there at seven o'clock sharp Potter. I don't take kindly to waiting." 

Harry stepped closer to Draco, to the point where he could just feel his breath on his skin. "And I don't take kindly to being bossed around by someone asking for _my _help. I'd watch what you say Malfoy." 

Draco blushed slightly at the close contact as Harry brushed his way past the boy, heading into the castle. 

He let out a slow breath and plastered the famous Malfoy scowl back on his face, before going in himself. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Eight: Cold runs thy heart.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Yawning, Draco said the password to his room. He stepped in, the portrait swinging behind him and the light automatically turning on. He didn't notice how out-of place a lot his things were, as he was lost in his thoughts. 

_How dare Potter back talk me. How the hell does he get under my skin like that? And why the hell am I thinking of him instead of the riddles? God damn it, like haunting me in the day isn't enough. ._

Draco continued to mumble to himself as he sat in one of the big plush chairs in front of the fire. He stretched his legs out onto his coffee table and yawned again. _I can't go to sleep, I need to figure out who's threatening me. _

'Oh but you already know my dear,' said a small voice in his head. 

_No. She's dead. . The dead don't come back to life, unless resurrected -- and that's outlawed now. _

'Are you so sure of that my dear? Look at all the times rules like that have been broken before, do you think the ministry would catch them if they did it again?' 

Yes. . 

The little voice laughed. 

_'You did it to her, and now she's come back to return the favor.'_

_No. . _

'Yesss,' Hissed the voice. 

"NO!" 

No one answered this time. He scowled to himself and stood, pacing back and fourth. 

_You need to stop talking to yourself Draco. Calm down.. No one's here.. _

"No one's here.." Repeated Draco in a hushed whisper. "No one." 

Just then, something sounded from Draco's room. He stopped in his tracks. _What the hell..?_

Draco strained his ears and listened.. _Footsteps._   
  
Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and raced towards his room. The lights automatically turned on as he walked in, his eyes scanning the room. No-one was there. 

Draco sighed, lowering his wand. _Great, now I'm getting paranoid._

His eyes landed on the open window. He calmly walked over to it and shut it, locking it with a rather advanced charm. 

"There." Said Draco triumphantly, smiling slightly to himself. He turned around, walking towards his bed. That's when he noticed the lump under his blankets. 

The lump quivered slightly and he took another step forward, gripping the hem of the blanket as he pulled it back slightly; just enough to see the handle of a dagger. He blinked. The dagger's handle was a glinting silver and had the Malfoy family crest etched into the tip. 

_How'd this get here..?_

The lump throbbed again. 

_What the.__.._

Draco pulled the blanket down more, but not much, just enough to be able to see the piece of parchment attached to the Malfoy dagger. He ripped it off, his hands shaking as he unfolded it and read it silently to himself. 

_Like the river,  
Cold runs thy heart.  
Shed your tears of silver,  
For death do us part._

"What in the name of Merlin is _that _suppose to mean. .?" 

Draco furrowed his brow in thought and quickly pulled the comforter down further. He stumbled backwards at the sight of the human heart and gagged, trying his best not to scream. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 Parts; **_Revised Version._


	5. Part 9 & 10

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** To all of my reviewers, I'm incredibly sorry I didn't update when I promised. I was going to update Friday because I had the chapter done, but my stupid [insert choice word here] dad decided he wanted to delete every thing and restore the computer. So then I was to lazy to write it over again. Excuses, Excuses, I know. Anyway, this chapter is slightly longer then the one I already had written so. . Anyway, _Gives all of the lovely reviewers Draco and Harry shaped cookies_. 

FallenAngel664: Isn't it though? Thanks! 

Noriko M. Chijinu: Backs away slowly. Threats will get you know where except without this story. . Err. . Thanks for the review though. . I think. . 

usually immaculate aristocrat: Maybe. Maybe not. Thanks! 

AoiHyou: Alright. . Your confusing me just a little, but Thanks for the reivew! 

TomFan : Thanks! 

Morrisa Lilith Raine: Does that mean you like it? Thanks! 

Angel: Hopefully it will stay that way. Thanks! 

jaycee: I like this Harry to. Thanks! 

Lost: Don't worry, I wrote them and even I don't get some parts of them. Ha. Thanks! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part 9: Barer of bad news.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco squirmed uncomfortably in the make-shift cot before sitting up. This was getting him no where. It was 6 A.M in the morning and he hadn't been able to get an ounce of sleep. Every time he had closed his eyes, he felt as if someone was watching. 

_Now I **know **I'm paranoid._

Draco hadn't slept in his room that night because of the heart. He was quite certain that it was indeed a human heart, though it may have belonged to a centaur. _I doubt who ever it belongs to is going to have much use for it now.._ Thought Draco sourly. 

Last night after he had collected himself he had preformed a charm that would stop it from decaying to quickly, and then maybe he could get Potter to help him burn it. And anyways, that's just what Draco needed-- the smell of a rotted heart plaguing him and his belongings. _Like my memories aren't enough trouble.. _

Draco mentally shook himself from drowning himself in the past and tiredly swung his legs from the 'bed', rubbing the crook of his neck. Sleeping on a slightly cushioned chair and footstool was not the most comfortable thing. Draco was beginning to wish he had paid more attention when McGonagall had been rambling about transfiguring furniture. 

He kicked off the thin blankets and slowly stood, tossing the pillows back onto his couch. Draco padded to the bathroom and stole a glance of himself in the full body mirror hanging off of the door. He looked horrible. His usually tame hair was sticking up in several directions, he had minor bags under his eyes, and his cheek bones were beginning to look hollow. 

_Great, just great._

Shutting the door, Draco began to strip. His movements were a little jerky and he was having a hard time getting his hands to obey. After what seemed an eternity, Draco stepped into the shower, the faucet automatically turning on and spraying warm water down on him. 

He closed his eyes and just stood there under the water for a long while, kidding himself that soon he'd wake up from this horrible nightmare and he'd be back in his bed in Malfoy manor. 

Draco opened his eyes. _Don't I wish._

He proceeded to wash his body and hair, trying to enjoy the calm sound of the water while it lasted. Draco grabbed the nearest towel and stepped from the shower after wrapping it around his slim waist. He stood in front of the sink and looked into the mirror again. He looked better now, but didn't feel it. 

Draco thought for a moment about going into his room and fetching a pair of new clothes, but knew he couldn't stand doing that with.. Well, with _that_ in it. So instead, he preformed a cleansing and de-wrinkling charm on his pants and turtleneck and then turned his turtleneck into a sort of t-shirt, and put a concealing charm on the bruises on his neck. He hurriedly put his clothes on, checking the clock. It was 6:59 A.M. 

_Crap, I'm late._ Draco hurriedly brushed his teeth, and loosely pulled his hair back into a pony tail. It would have to do. He briskly left his room and headed down to meet Harry. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco was pleased to see Harry waiting like an obedient puppy outside of the great hall. Harry was leaning against the wall near the door, appearing to be deep in a book called, "Telekinesis for the weak minded." 

_What an odd subject.._ Thought Draco. He straightened his t-shirt and calmly walked over to the raven-haired-gryffindor, barely making any sound.   
  
He loudly said, "Potter." 

Draco had been expecting Harry to jump or at least flinch from surprise and was slightly disappointed when he only acknowledged him by saying, "Malfoy." 

"Ready?" Asked Draco shortly. Harry nodded briefly and closed the book, for the first time looking at Draco. 

He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Professor Snape interrupted. "Is Mr. Potter bothering you Draco?" 

Draco turned slightly, his eyes remaining on Harry as he said, "No Sev." 

His eyes moved to Snape in time to catch the look he was given that clearly meant what-did-I-tell-you-about-calling-me-that-in-public, but Draco innocently gave him a small smile. 

Snape blinked, calmly saying, "Yes then. I'd like to have a word with you Draco. . " He sneered as his eyes moved to Harry, "A Private word, Potter." 

Harry arched an eyebrow and looked to Draco. Draco nodded and watched as Harry pushed off of the wall and after giving Snape one last dirty look, headed into the great hall. 

Draco looked back at Snape who was looking at him with a questioning glance. He ignored it. "So what is it Sev?" 

"It's about your father, Draco." 

Draco nodded in understanding and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. 

"I don't know how to say this Draco but--" 

"Just get on with it Sev." Said Draco impatiently. 

Snape sighed. "He'll be given the Demetor's kiss a fortnight from Monday." 

_I knew this was going to happen,_ reasoned Draco, _but I didn't imagine it would be this soon._

"I'm sorry Draco." Said Snape softly, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco swallowed and opened his eyes.   
  
"Its alright Sev. I knew it was going to happen _sometime_.." 

"Just not this soon." Finished Snape. 

Draco nodded. "How's mother taking it?" 

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched, almost as if he was about to smile. "Well, you know your mother." 

Draco smiled slightly. "Yeah.. " 

A very vivid image of his mother throwing every thing she could get her hands on, at any house elf that dare speak to her popped in his mind. 

Snape's hand dropped from Draco's shoulder and the two looked at each other in understanding. They both turned on their heels and strode into the great hall, Snape automatically heading to his normal seat and Draco heading for the one next to Harry instead of the empty one next to his godfather. 

Harry looked up at his arrival when he sat down but didn't say anything and instead turned and engaged into a conversation with Lupin. 

Draco was grateful for this. 

He played with the hem of his T-shirt while staring at his golden platter. He didn't know if he would be able to hold much down so instead of trying to eat, he took a swig of pumpkin juice. 

_I might not even be alive a fortnight from now,_ thought Draco gloomily. 

He fidgeted with the folded piece of parchment in his pocket nervously. He sighed and pulled it out, looking at Harry. Draco grabbed Harry by the wrist and slid the piece of parchment into his hand. The raven haired gryffindor turned to look at him and their eyes meant. The two sat like that for a minute, hand in hand, just looking at each other. Then, Draco noticed it and quickly pulled away and went back to staring at his platter. 

Thankfully, Harry didn't say anything. 

Draco didn't once care to look in Harry's direction, nor Snape's. If he had, perhaps he would have seen the look of amusement and bewilderment on his godfather's face as he watched the two boys interact. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part 10: Andolf the great.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco left a short while later as he knew he wouldn't be able to hold much down. 

Now, he was pacing back and forth in his room again waiting.. He felt like something was going to happen, like he should be doing _something_ to stop what ever it was. It was one of those annoying gut instincts, that no matter how you tried, was almost impossible to ignore. 

Draco plopped down on his plush couch and propped his elbows on his lap, burying his face in his hands. He took several calm shaky breath's until someone spoke. 

"Young Malfoy?" 

Draco looked up. On the usually empty portrait above his mantle was standing an elderly wizard with dark gray hair and an unusually red nose. The portrait tipped his blue wizard cap and smiled merrily. "Nice at meet ya, boy." 

Draco blinked, giving the portrait what was clearly a confused glare, "Who in the name of Merlin are _you_?" 

"The great, the superb, the undefeated--" 

He held up a hand and impatiently said, "Get on with it." 

"Andolf, at yer service," said the wizard, nodding. 

Draco nodded politely and softly said, "Nice to meet you, _Andolf_. And thanks, but no thanks." 

Andolf didn't seem to hear him as he began rambling, "Dumbledore sent me duntchya know. He wanted me to guard yer portrait hole. Rather empty it was." 

"Thanks, but no thanks. You can leave now.." Said Draco shortly, standing from the couch. 

The wizard gave him a pointed glare but said nothing. 

"Leave." Repeated Draco. 

"Why?" Asked Andolf, still smiling. "That's no way to treat yer guests sonny." 

He scowled, beginning to loose his patience as he said, "_Don't_ call me sonny. And I don't need some busy-body portrait eaves dropping on what I do." 

"I'll call yer what ever I want, I will." 

"No I don't think you will," sneered Draco.   
  
Andolf raised a bushy-caterpillar like eyebrow and calmly said, "Will. 'Sides, I got something ta tell yer." 

Draco rose an elegant eyebrow, his irritation apparent on his face, "What could you possibly have to tell me that would be of any importance?" 

"Someone's stalkin' yer, yes they are." Said Andolf, shifting from foot to foot, though Draco could not see this action as he was only shown from the waist up. 

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Who?" 

"I don't know if I should tell yer. I'm just a busy body portrait." 

"Tell me," Insisted Draco. 

"No can do." 

He sighed, for once interested in what the painting was saying and begrudgingly said, "Fine, what if I let you stay in the portrait outside my door?" 

"I got at fink about it, I do." 

Draco gritted his teeth, trying to stay calm.   
  
_I refuse to let some bloody portrait get the upper-hand.  
  
_After taking a slow breath, he calmly said, "No. Tell me now." 

Andolf studied him silently until it said, "Fine. As ye know, I'm very high up on the gossip ladder and _someone _reported sneakin' in yer room and seeing a mysterious figure." 

"Who?" 

"Who what?" 

"Try to keep up with the rest of the class." Snapped Draco. "Who was in my room and saw someone?" 

"Ooh! How'd ya know?" 

"You just told me! Now answer my bloody question!" 

"I did?" Asked the considerably confused Andolf. The wizard put his fingers up to his chin and appeared to be deep in thought. _That is if he could even think.. Leave it up to Dumbledore to give me a nut head. _

"Ohh! I did. Well I can't tell yer anyway." 

"Why?" 

"'Cause." 

"'Cause why?" Demanded Draco, inching closer to the frame. 

Andolf blinked and stepped back. "Cause I dun know meself." 

"Then why'd you mention it?" 

"Dunno that either." 

"Well what _do_ you know?" 

"That I better be gettin' to me job, I better." With that the portrait tipped his hat and smiled again, merrily switching from portrait frame to portrait frame until he was outside of Draco's door. Draco could hear him humming. 

"Stupid old.." Mumbled Draco to himself. He sat back down and buried his face in his hands again. 

A moment later someone cleared their throat in front of him. 

"**Leave me the bloody hell alone!**" Shouted Draco, looking up. 

In front of him stood no other than Harry Potter. The boy shrugged and calmly said, "Bye then." 

Draco grabbed his wrist. "Not you.. I thought you were--" 

"Andolf?" 

"How'd you know Potter?" Asked Draco suspiciously, letting go of Harry's wrist. This earned an amused look from the Gryffindor as a smirk formed on his lips. 

"Paranoid aren't we? And I just meant him. He isn't the easiest portrait to ignore." 

Draco nodded and after a moment asked, "How'd you know this was my room anyway?" 

"Andolf told me." 

"He did?" 

"Well yes... And no." Said Harry, stuffing his hands in his back pockets. "He was singing about you." 

Draco blinked, his face expressionless until Harry spoke again, "I think you have yourself a crush Malfoy."   
  
The Slytherin quickly shook the notion of having a stalking portrait from his mind, and scowled, "Sod off Potter. Now, if you would _please_ get out of my room. ." 

Harry gave him a weird look, furrowing his eyebrows, "Did a Malfoy just say please?" 

"Yes, I was taught manners unlike _some_ people apparently." 

Harry blinked, shrugging again as one of his hands moved to his face to push his glasses up again, and he said, "Right." 

"I'm not going to ask so nicely the second time Potter." 

Harry smirked and said, "Good. That would be to much for me to handle in one day." 

Draco scowled and in a dangerously low tone said, "Get. Out." 

"Fine." Said Harry, stepping towards the door. "I guess I'll just go visit the room of requirement then.." 

Draco sighed, his face buried in his hands again and in a muffled voice said, "Fine, you proved your point." 

"What point?" Asked Harry with a small smile. 

"You bloody well know what point." 

Harry quirked an eyebrow, looking completely oblivious. 

"Fine, I need you to help me Potter. Just Don't let it get to your head." 

Harry smiled slightly, "Alright Draco, come on.." 

The Slytherin looked up, "Where?" 

"The room of requirement." Said Harry, turning to leave. 

Draco stood and followed, but only after saying, "About bloody time." 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts;** _Revised Chapter._


	6. Part 11 & 12 Plus

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** Alright, here's the next two parts. And an extra one. I had a snow day today, and was feeling generous, so even though the "bonus part" isn't very long, I think you Draco and Harry lovers will like what happens. Please keep up the wonderful reviews! 

Usually immaculate aristocrat: Yep, wonder if they're going to follow the yellow brick road. . Hmm, Thanks! 

Dracoluver: Here you go. Thanks! 

AoiHyou: Ah! I hate finals. Thanks for the review! 

Shadafakup: Sarcasm will get you know where. :=P And he didn't throw the heart away because. . Well, You'll find out after these three parts. Do review again, Thanks! 

Missy: That's for me to know and you to never find out. Ha. Thanks! 

Noriko M. Chijinu: AWW! _Gives Noriko a Draco and Harry shaped cookie_. I love your reviews, just not your threats. . The disemboweling of the intestines freaked me out just a little. But thanks! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Eleven: A blast from the future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco followed Harry through several long twisting corridors until they were standing in front of a blank wall. 

"We're here.." Declared Harry. 

Draco looked at him and smirked, "If you haven't noticed Potter, there's nothing here. And unless you plan on projecting yourself so you dematerialize or know some fancy charm to walk through that wall, you've gone bonkers." 

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the wall, calmly saying, "Right. I want you to know that this room is always changing Malfoy, so I don't know if its going to work or not." 

"Then why'd you bring me here? And besides, isn't that what the riddle said, something always changing or something..?" 

"Yeah, but I don't know if its going to change into the _right_ thing." 

"Oh. Well get on with it Potter. Show me this room of yours." 

"Kay, I'll get on that right away." Said Harry sarcastically. Draco was about to say something but Harry held up a hand stopping him. "No distractions. ." 

Draco watched as he placed his hand on the wall and closed his eyes, appearing to be deep in thought.   
  
_Yep, he's definitely lost it.. _

A short moment later a door appeared where he was touching. Draco looked at him slightly wide eyed, his eyes switching from the door to Harry again and again. "How'd you do that?" 

"The powers of being bonkers." Replied Harry sarcastically, smirking. He opened the door and motioned for Draco to go first. "Ladies first." 

"Sod off Potter." 

Harry smiled slightly and followed Draco into the room. After Harry stepped into the room the door swung shut by itself behind him. He reached out and touched Draco's elbow through the swirling mist around them. Draco turned, "What Potter?" 

Confusion clouded Harry's face and he opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything. Draco smirked slightly and turned. Harry's arm dropped and Draco took a few more steps forward, observing his surroundings. 

There were no walls. No shapes.. All that could be seen was mist which seemed to go on forever almost as if it were never ending-- sort of like how the sky appeared to be. The sky was a violent red and sparks continuously fell from it, always seeming to fade before they touched his skin. 

Draco silently noted that there wasn't any temperature where they were at. He wasn't cold, nor was he hot. It was like he couldn't really feel himself anymore, almost as if he were completely numb. No, being numb felt different. This felt.. This felt like _nothing._   
  
_Where are we?_ Questioned Draco silently to himself. He reached out a hand to the mist only to have it swim out of his grasp. His hand dropped to his side and he watched as the fog consumed the area where his hand had been just seconds before. Harry watched in minor amusement from behind Draco as he continued to grab at the fog. 

He stepped closer to Draco and whispered in his ear, "Is that fun?" 

Draco dropped his hand again and scowled, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine, and said, "Sod off Potter." 

Draco started walking further into the mist, searching for any signs of life and well, any signs of _anything_. "Are you sure this is the right place?" 

Harry's voice came out barely audible, "I don't know.. I didn't even know this room was allowed to transform in to an actual form of weather.." 

"If you can even call this some sort of weather.." Mumbled Draco. 

As they continued to walk, the door now lost from their sight, a shape was beginning to form in the distance. Draco quickened his pace, wanting to see what ever it was and wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. 

Draco stopped in his tracks, Harry nearly running into him. 

Harry studied the shape. It was difficult to tell what it was from his field of view as it just a shape. A dark, cloudy, half egg shaped shape. 

"What is it?" 

Draco swallowed, staring at horror at the barely visible name etched onto the rock. "It's a headstone.. Its.." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Twelve: A blast from the past.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

"It's a headstone.. Its _my_ headstone.." 

Harry blinked. "Are you sure?" 

Draco nodded, stepping closer to it. The date of Draco's death was carefully chiseled out and some sort of dirt was covering what ever else the headstone said. He bent down and reached to scratch it off, when he noticed the white rose lying on top of the stone. 

It all felt so familiar; the only difference was the name. Draco stared at the headstone in a trance; it was like he was back to that day. He had had that memory carefully selected and locked away, but now it was like he was living it again. 

_His mother was crying besides his father who had an arm loosely draped around her shoulder. Both of them were wearing black, a great contrast to their blond hair. His mother was staring past him, her eyes down casted to the ground, tears sliding down her cheeks as her shoulder's shook. His father comfortingly rubbed her shoulder.  
  
The five-year-old Draco turned away from his parents and looked to the enchanted sky, reaching his hand up to try to catch one of the golden sparks. His father cleared his throat in warning behind him, and he quickly stopped, his pale hand dropping to his side. Why didn't his father know children would be children? _

_He turned to what they were looking at and he frowned when he saw the stone, knowing it was a grave. He silently told himself that it wasn't his fault, no matter what his parents said. He hadn't killed her, she had just _slipped _out of grasp. He didn't kill her.. He was only five, how could have he murdered someone?   
  
He was five. _

_He twirled a single white rose in his fingers, careful not to prick himself as he stepped closer to her headstone. He brought the rose to his lips and gently kissed it, setting it atop of the stone. He stood there for a long while, staring at her grave, at the words etched in stone. He knew what they said, he didn't need to read them. He had remembered them. He silently willed the girl in the grave to sit up, and for everything to be okay. _

_But nothing was okay anymore. Draco knew that. He knew that even though he was only five, and should be playing outside with other children, his father would force him to grow up. He wouldn't be daddy's little boy, not after what he had done -- even if it wasn't his fault. _

_Thinking of his father, Draco felt a prickling on the back of his neck and he turned to link eyes with the man of his thoughts. His father's eyes were hard and cold, distant even. He bowed his head in shame and grievance, slowly walking towards his father. Soon enough, he was standing besides his father, but he was careful not to look up from the ground. He didn't _want _to look up from the ground, he didn't _want _to see the grave again. Lucius reached a black gloved hand up and placed it on Draco's neck, at first in a soothing manor and Draco thought for just a second, just a second, that everything would be okay after all. _

_But Draco's father began squeezing his neck, tighter and tighter, making it harder to breath. Draco gasped slightly and looked up to the headstone. His father's grip never loosened on his neck but Draco still had the urge to look back down to the ground. His eyes stayed glued on the headstone, though unwillingly, and through the fog it seemed to be suddenly screaming at him, screaming, "You killed me!"_

_A single tear slid down Draco's cheek and he fought to hold back other's. Everyone's accusation rang through his head, and suddenly it all made sense. He hadn't meant to kill her, she was the only real friend he ever had..._

Draco was interrupted from his memory as Harry spoke. "Draco?" 

Draco scowled, his eyes flickering to Harry, "What Potter?" 

Harry sighed, giving Draco an odd look, "Nothing.."   
  
_Figures._

Draco turned, and carefully reached down and touched the stone, sending an electric shock up his arm. He pulled back in surprise, "What the hell?" 

"What happened?" Asked Harry, stepping closer to where Draco was. 

"It bit me!" Said Draco angrily. 

Harry smiled slightly behind him, "Rocks don't bite Malfoy, or have you forgotten that fact?" 

"But this one did! I'm telling you, it bit me!" 

Harry smirked and bent down, touching the stone where Draco had. Nothing happened. "I think your imagining things Malfoy." 

Draco's scowl deepened and he stood as Harry scratched off the remaining dirt. Draco's eyes wandered back to the white rose and he swallowed, forcing himself to look at the freshly uncovered words. Harry read them aloud, 

_"Left is less than one week.  
Look into the tears thy have shed,  
There are the answers you seek.  
Hurry now, before your soul is dead."_

Draco didn't hear what Harry said next as his eyes traveled to the words above the riddle: 

_"Over the river, and beneath the rock rests our souls. Forever."_

Draco swallowed, backing up. "No.. No.. No.." 

Harry stood and turned to Draco. "Draco?" 

"No.." Repeated Draco. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Harry softly, stepping closer to him. 

Draco moved further away and yelled, "**NO!**" 

He turned around and ran, he ran away from Harry, away from the memories, and away from _her_. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Bonus Part.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco pounded his fist against the brick wall, a surge of pain traveling up his arm as he leaned against it for support. His mind was spinning. This couldn't be happening. She was dead. People didn't come back from the dead. They couldn't -- not any more. 

Draco closed his eyes, letting a few hot tears slide down his face. _No. Malfoy's don't cry.. I won't cry. I haven't cried sense I was five.._

Someone touched Draco's shoulder and he spun around, coming face to face with Harry. He quickly wiped away his tears and urged himself to stop crying, looking anywhere but at Harry. _I won't let Potter see me this weak.._

"Are you okay Draco?" Slowly he turned his eyes back to Harry whose face was etched in worry.  
  
Draco's jaw clenched and angrily he spat, "Fine Potter. Just fine."

He turned, his shoulder brushing the wall as he didn't want to be any closer to the raven-haired gryffindor than necessary, and went to leave, but Harry grabbed his wrist. Draco's eyes were on the floor.

Harry's voice was soft as he asked, "What's wrong?" 

Draco turned and scowled, his eyes meeting Harry's.  
  
Why did he look so concerned?  
  
"Nothings wrong. I'm fine. Just leave me the bloody hell alone!" He tried pulling his wrist from Harry's grasp, but the raven haired boy had a surprisingly strong grip. 

His voice was harder this time, more demanding as he repeated, "What's wrong?" 

Draco bit his tongue from keeping it all coming pouring out. He refused to tell. It was Potter for god sakes! 

Harry asked again and before Draco knew it he was saying, "Why can't she just bloody leave me alone? First the bloody heart and now the rose. She's--" Draco's voice caught in his throat and another tear slid down his cheek against his will. 

Harry sighed, stepping closer to Draco. "She's what?" 

"Never mind.." Said Draco stubbornly, finally pulling away. He moved his eyes to the floor again, standing awkwardly in front of Potter. He suddenly felt naked, as if he had just told the boy his biggest, darkest secrets.  
  
Which in a way he had. 

In front of him, the raven-haired gryffindor was deep in thought. Finally he asked, "What bloody heart?" 

"Never mind." 

Harry sighed in defeat and for a minute, Draco thought he was going to drop the subject. However, that was before he spoke again, gently asking, "Draco, do you have any idea who's threatening you?" 

Draco swallowed, his eyes still glued to the floor and said, "No." 

"Are you lying?" 

His eyes moved near Harry, searching the wall behind him as he forcefully said, "**No** Potter." 

"Then why are you crying?" 

Draco scowled, refusing to look at the raven-haired boy, "I am _not _crying, and even if I were, it would be none of your bloody business." 

Harry frowned slightly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm just trying to help." 

"Well I don't need your bloody help Potter! And I don't need your bloody pity either!" Yelled Draco, his eyes switching from the wall to Potter. He stepped backwards, repeating, "I don't need your help! Just leave me alone!" 

Harry sighed again, stepping towards the boy, softly saying, "Calm down. ." 

_Why won't he just leave me the bloody hell alone?! _Screamed Draco's mind. 

"Draco.." 

He searched Harry's face as Harry reached up and wiped a single tear from Draco's cheek. Their eyes meant, silver searching green and vice versa. Before Draco knew it, he was stepping closer to Harry. He leaned against Harry and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco in a comforting manor. He slid a hand up and down Draco's back as Draco buried his face in his shoulder. 

"It's okay.. Shhh, calm down.." 

Draco sighed, feeling physically drained. He closed his eyes and let the tears come. 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts;** _Revised Chapter._


	7. Part 13 & 14

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** Alright. . Well. . I have a plot bunny skipping through my head, on what I'm going to do in the next two parts (after this) so do review so I can post the next chapter. Anyway, I'd like to point out that it will be useless to point out any spelling errors in speech in the first part of this chapter, as I put them there on purpose. Regardless of that, please do correct me if you really feel the need to. . By the way, just to let you all know I'm not stupid, most of those words were by accident or typing errors that my spell check didn't see. . I do know the difference between Sense, and Since. By the way, thanks to all of the lovely people who took time in reviewing, even if I've been a little slow updating. 

Cailin Malafe: [buzzer noise] ERR! Wrong. . Sorry, you've used up all of your guesses now. Just kidding. . Anyway, you are wrong, but thanks for trying to guess. And thanks for the review! 

Stevie: lol, right. . You just go on believing that Rachey. . And thanks for the review -- and compliments. 

Shadafakup: Gives Draco Cookie. Mm. . Right, This ff I may update a lot. . But other's I don't. Anyway, I hope you like this flash back just as much. Thanks! 

Morrisa Lilith Raine: That's for me to know, and you to never find out. Mwahahahaha. . Anyway, you'll find out soon enough. Thanks! 

Cutieangel: Awwww! Thanks! 

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: I did try. . A little. . Anyway, you shouldn't nit pick! Heh. . And what about Dickens? Thanks! 

Noriko M. Chijinu: Hmph. . Then you might not be to happy at how I left this one. . Thanks! 

AoiHyou: You'd be surprised at how surprisingly close your guess was. . About someone already being dead. . Anyway, me no tell more. [It wasn't that close, but closer then I thought anyone was going to really get. .] Hm. . Oh well. Thanks! 

Lo26: I'm glad you liked. And sadly, they won't be getting together, together, for _atleast_ three more parts (one more chapter and a half.) Anyway, thanks for the review! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Thirteen: More Memories.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco strode into his room fuming. _How _dare _Potter try to comfort me. ._

In all reality, Draco was more or less pissed with himself for _letting_ Harry comfort him, but he'd never admit that freely. Draco kicked at his couch angrily and hurriedly went to his room. It was damn time he threw that heart away and took control of his own life again, along with his fears. _Even if its only temporarily. ._ chimed in that annoying little voice. 

Draco ignored it. 

When he pushed open the door, a horrid smell greeted him. It smelt like rotting fish only ten times worse. He put his hand to his nose and mouth, coughing violently as he looked to where he had placed the heart. Apparently the _thing_ had been protected by some sort of magic to repel any spells or charms Draco tried to cast on it and in the end, decay at a rate ten times faster then normal. 

In place of the heart was a pile of dust crawling with maggots and other retched bugs. 

Draco just stood there for a moment, staring at the way they crawled, almost slithering over his sheets and each other. Subconsciously Draco was backing out of the room as his eyes wandered to the floor. It was littered with different sorts of bugs, not only maggots. Then to top it all off, some sort of millipede tried crawling up his leg and he stomped down on it angrily, hurriedly leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. 

Draco _loathed_ bugs. It was probably because of the bad run-in he had had with an enlarged version of a centipede when he had been younger. 

Draco angrily slammed his fist against the door in anger, immediately regretting it as hot pain surged through his fist and arm. 

"Shit!" 

He cradled his arm to his chest and tenderly prodded his bloody knuckles. He pulled out his wand and said a quick healing spell, watching as the blood literally began to disappear back into the wound and as the skin sealed as it was before. 

The adrenaline was still running through him however.. He was pissed. He was pissed at himself, at his father, at Harry, and at her. 

He walked over to the couch and heavily sat down, massaging his temples, trying not to remember what he had so carefully kept locked away. However, one doesn't always have control over their memories.. 

_Draco was lost. He was calling out into the night, searching for her. _

He remembered this night well. They had been wandering through his mother's gardens after supper, and they had purposely on accident wandered into the one garden he was always forbidden from. The garden that held the night and never let go. 

It wasn't the type of night that seemed to glitter with the moon's rays, or the type that seemed to hug you gently in its embrace while the stars twinkled. No, it was the type of night that seemed to be strangling you.. Tearing at your clothes, your skin, your very being. The type of night that hid under little boys and girls beds and in their closets, just waiting for the right moment to devour the children. 

Jagged thorns were sticking Draco endlessly as he tried to fight his way through them, never ceasing to call her name. He was nearly five, but scared out of his wits. He had never wanted something so badly as for the thorns, the bushes, and the trees to just disappear, revealing her hiding place and the moon. 

He strained his ears and could hear her laughter in the distance. He called out again, running desperately towards the sound. She had to be there, she had to be there to save him. He was only four, nearly five, and he needed her. He had never needed his parents-- not really anyway. Maybe it was because they had never seemed to need him. They never held him when he was sick, or kissed away his pain. . They always had been able to pay someone else to do it. 

When on the other hand, she was different. She needed him to kiss away the pain, to chance away her fears and to make her feel better when she was ill. Some how Draco knew that -- even at the time, when he was just four. She needed him, and he needed her. 

That's what kept him running. The night never ceased though. 

The garden seemed to continue forever, and without knowing it, Draco fought his way to a clearing. He took a few unsure steps and looked up at the looming weeping willow. The branches were tangled, pointing this way and that, the leaves covering them a deep brownish black color. An invisible wind played with Draco's hair and the leaves seemed to reach out, trying to grab him and choke him. 

Draco pulled back, trying to flee.. and that's when he heard her. 

There were crimson colored roses that circled the tree, the first dab of color he had seen in the garden at all, really. They were so red, his first thought was they had been dipped in blood. Outside of that, a mote circled the roses and the tree, full with calm water. He didn't know how deep it was as the water was black. Not the murky black or brown, when there's a lot of mud, but a pitch, ebony, black. 

She was sitting besides it on an over sized stone, tossing pebbles into the mote. She looked so out of place in the garden, where everything was a shade of black or deep brown and instead, her skin was pale, nearly the color of the moon; with the same sort of glow. 

Draco approached her, "I was wooking for you. We's need to get back before Mother and Father finds us. They'd have a fit. ." 

She however ignored Draco, tossing another pebble into the waters, causing it to ripple violently. Draco sat on the ground besides her, and suddenly the garden didn't seem so scary. Not with her there. 

Draco thought a moment before asking, "Why did you run?" 

"Sometimes ya just need to run. Mother says that all the time." Said the little girl with confidence. 

Draco, however, was confused. "I fought your mother was dead?" 

"Not **that** mother silly!" Said the little girl, looking at him and grinning. 

Draco blinked. "What mother then?" 

"'Oy, never mind. Your such a boy!" 

"Well your such a girl!" Replied Draco in a taunting manor. 

The girl smiled and brushed some of her silk black hair out of her eyes, looking at him. "I could say the same for you if I's wanted." 

Draco pouted and the girl reached into the water, splashing it up at his face. Draco retaliated by pushing her playfully, causing her to fall into the water. She screamed out in surprise, trying to hold onto the rock as her frail body went under the tide. 

Draco yelled out for help and grabbed her hands, trying to pull her up, trying to pull her from the water. She looked at him frantically, screaming out for help, but laughing at the same time. Her eyes were wide with fear as the cold water engulfed her shoulders, her grip slipping from sweat and cold at the same time. Draco watched in fright as something white began rising from the water. It was thin, and long, and it had over a dozen fins, or rather legs, and was swimming directly towards her, less then a foot under the top of the mote. 

Just as it was nearly close enough to pull her under, someone grabbed Draco's shoulder's from behind and pulled him back, pulling her up with him. Both of the children were panting heavily, one soaked, but this didn't seem to matter as Draco's father stared down at them coldly. 

"What have I told you about this garden?" His tone of voice scared Draco that night, more then the giant centipede, more then the thorns and the dark, and more then nearly loosing his only, and closest friend. 

That had been the first night his father had ever punished him other then groundings. . 

Draco shook his head sadly as the memory's emotion slipped from his grasp. He sighed and looked towards the portrait hole as Andolf yelled for him from the other side. Draco stood and walked over it, and somehow, even before he swung it open, he knew who was waiting for him. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Fourteen: Lost and Found.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

When Draco swung the portrait open, Harry meant him. 

The raven haired boy had his arms crossed over his chest and he was staring at Andolf loathfully. "Potter." Said Draco coldly, Andolf swinging the portrait shut. 

The wizard looked at Harry and bellowed, "**EVIL IS AFOOT! DUCK! HIDE! UNDER COVER!**" 

Draco blinked and turned towards Andolf slightly, glancing back and forth from the wizard to Harry. "Right. The paragon of good, the famous boy-who-refuses-to-die, is suddenly evil. Mm.. Won't the dark lord be pleased." 

Harry blinked and rose an eyebrow, "Paragon of good? Boy who refuses to die?" 

Draco chose not to reply and instead, started calmly walking away, Andolf still shouting out insults at Harry as the raven haired boy made to follow Draco. _What is wrong with that damn portrait?!_

"Did I make you angry some how?" Asked Harry cautiously, side stepping with Draco. 

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked, "Always such an inquisitive mind eh Potter?" 

"I'm serious Malfoy." 

"Well considering you've been being so damn smart lately, why don't you figure it out? Anyway, I don't need your charity work Potter. You can leave now." 

Harry ignored the last comment and asked for the billionth time, "Who's threatening you Malfoy?" 

Draco ignored him and hurriedly changed the subject. 

"Why was Andolf calling you evil?" Asked Draco, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly, "Something your not telling me Potter?" 

Draco was glad Harry accepted the change of subject and replied by saying, "Hell if I know." 

"Precisely." Was Draco's only witty reply as the two began down the nearest fleet of stairs. 

"Mm.. He's a portrait after Moody's heart.." Mumbled Harry half heartedly, Andolf still being heard yelling out such things as, 'Evil must die,' and 'Constant Vigilance'! 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Moody as in that _disgusting_ professor who turned me into a ferret?" 

Harry smirked, jumping the last two steps as the stair case began to move. Draco hurriedly did the same. "You deserved it Malfoy, you deserved it. ." 

"Yeah, right Potter. It was just another unjust crime against Malfoy's that can be added to the list." Said Draco indignantly. 

Harry laughed cruelly, but while he was pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose, it seemed very unconvincing. He asked with mock amusement, "Unjust?" 

Draco scowled and was about to tell Harry where he could put his chummy-attitude, but Harry interrupted. . 

"_And _you keep a list? God sakes Malfoy, you _do_ have to much free time." 

Draco smirked. "I'd like to think I spend my free time very wisely Potter." 

"Doing what precisely?" Questioned Harry. 

"Plotting ways to murder you." 

Harry stopped and looked at Draco strangely and Draco flashed him a malicious smile and continued on his way. 

Harry caught up in a few strides. 

They walked for a minute in awkward silence before Draco stopped and turned to Harry. Harry did like wise. Draco shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, glancing once at the doorway. 

Harry smirked. 

"Well Potter, as much as I utterly _enjoy_ having your company, I believe I can make it to the owlery on my own." 

"Sending a letter then?" 

"No Potter, I come up here frequently to brew potions." 

"Wouldn't surprise me any. After all, Snape _is _your godfather.. God only knows he's contagious.. " 

Draco scowled slightly and pointedly said, "Well that would make _you_ infected to." 

Harry's eyes widened comically, "Gods no." 

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked, "Yes Potter, you've figured out my master plan. I've been setting _myself_ up, knowing you wouldn't be able to resist helping someone in distress, only to infect you. ." 

"A person in distress? More like a damsel. ." Said Harry with a smile. "Anyway, I think the owlery just found _you_ Malfoy." 

_Huh?_

Just then a black hawk landed lazily on Draco's shoulder and nipped at his ear. Draco hissed slightly, his blood running cold once his eyes meant the golden red eyes of the hawk's. 

_Gods, she's found me again. ._

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts; **_Revised Chapter._


	8. Part 15 & 16

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. . I was just busy with other well, stuff. I know, excuses, excuses. Anyway, I found out why some of my spelling and grammar errors didn't get corrected by my spell check. It was because I had the dictionary setting to, "Casual," instead of "Standard," or "Formal." Plus when I re-read my stuff, I don't really focus on words so I would never have caught them. Anyway, on with the story.   
  
**P.S**: She is **not** related to Draco in any _direct_ way, shape, or form. (Another words, she is not his sister.) 

Benjis VIP: Okay, I'm glad. Thanks. 

Sinilu Silverspell: That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. Just to let you all know, I probably won't reveal that for at least two more chapters or so. Though I might. I'm not really sure, but it may be awhile. Anyway, I hope the grammar errors are less on this chapter, thanks for the review. 

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Lol. Nice. You. . Ramble, a lot don't you? Just kidding, err. . Yeah. Thanks for the review! 

Noriko M. Chijinu: I never said I didn't like what you said in the last review. Sorry if you took my comments the wrong way. . Here, have a Draco cookie. Gives cookie. Anyway, Thanks. 

Morrisa Lilith Raine: Probably not. I'm trying to build their relationship, very, very slowly. But don't worry, the snogging will come. . Sooner or later. Thanks! 

Eadon: Well I'll probably reveal more about the girl 'round two more chapters or so, like maybe who she is and everything. I don't know though, it depends on the content I put in each chapter and how close the two get in that amount of time. . But don't worry, their relationship will be advancing. Thanks! (And I'm glad you like it.) 

AoiHyou: Alright, I would first like to point out, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE'S! Because in the last author note I pointed out that the dialogue in the first part would be a little. . Off, because I wanted it to be like that. Sorry if I wasn't clear enough on that fact. Anyway, moving on. . She is **not** Draco's sister! Note how I added the black hair and everything in on that last memory. . Would Draco's sister honestly have black hair? (I know there's the slight chance she could because the books don't really say much about Draco's mother, but still.) Anyway, That's all I'm saying for now. But thanks for the review! 

Shadafakup: Yeah, that's probably because neither of my beta's are on a lot, and yeah. . Sorry about that. I hope this chapter's a little more mysterious to. Not much, but a little. Thanks for the review and compliment [about the time 'tween posts.] 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Fifteen: What's so funny?**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco let out a shaky breath as the hawk bit his ear again. _Mean arse hawk. ._

He hurriedly untied the piece of parchment attached to the hawk's foot, all to aware of the pair of green eyes watching him. Draco's hands were shaking badly, and he let out another slow breath. 

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Draco's behavior and reached up and in one swift movement, successfully untied the parchment from the hawk. The hawk nipped at Draco one last time before flapping its great wings and heading to an open window. 

Draco cautiously took the parchment from Harry; afraid it would burst into flames at any second. It was addressed to Draygon, and it took all of Draco's will not to be lost in another memory. 

"You alright Draco?" Asked Harry softly, observing the dazed look on Draco's face. 

"Just peachy Scar head." Snapped Draco. "You can leave me alone now." 

"You don't _look_ fine.." Said Harry bluntly. 

Draco blinked. "Did I ask you how I looked Scar head? I said leave!" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're in the middle of the hallway Malfoy, I _don't _need your permission to stand here." 

Draco scowled. "Fine then Potter, but I don't need _your_ permission to leave either." 

"Then leave," Said Harry simply. 

"You leave!" Said Draco childishly. 

Harry smiled slightly, "We already went through this Malfoy." 

Draco pulled a face at Harry and slipped the parchment into his pocket. "Shove off Potter, I don't need your--" 

Draco stopped in mid sentence and without a moments notice, busted into a fit of laughter. "Pot..[Laughter] Potter. ." Draco continued to laugh, fighting to get some sort of logical sentence from his mouth. 

"Err.. What's so funny Malfoy?" 

Draco continued to laugh. "What's.. Hap-Happening?" 

Harry studied Draco closely as he fell against the wall. Draco tried to say something but was cut off by a sharp jabbing pain in his right lung. He could _not_ stop laughing, and with each giggle it was getting harder and harder to breath. Draco slid down the wall to the floor, holding his stomach. It felt as if someone was stabbing him repeatedly in the lungs. 

Harry crouched down next to Draco and pulled his wand from his pocket. He was about to do a calming charm when Professor Snape rounded the corner. 

"**POTTER!**" Shouted Snape, striding quickly down the hall. 

Draco looked from Snape to Harry, still laughing. 

"What are you doing to Mr. Malfoy?" Demanded Snape, crouching besides Draco. 

"Sir I was just going to--" 

"I said what did you do to him!" 

"I didn't do--" 

"Report to the headmaster's office immediately." Ordered Snape, scowling deeply. The professor reached into his cloak and withdrew his wand. 

Harry didn't move. 

"I said go to the headmaster's office immediately Potter. You _will _be punished for this." 

Harry only rolled his eyes. "If you were at all trying to listen _Sir,_ I didn't--" 

"**NOW!**" 

Harry looked sharply at the professor who was mumbling different spells under his breath, with his wand pointed at Draco. Draco's laughter calmed for a moment and the professor looked relieved. A moment later, he started laughing again, the pain returning tenfold. _Can't they see I'm in pain here?!_

"No. I will not leave him here with _you_." 

Snape stopped his charms. "Excuse me Potter?" 

"I said no." 

"Fine. But I will see to it you _will_ be expelled for this." 

Harry rolled his eyes and Snape ignored him. 

"Try to hold still Draco. ." Said Snape softly, placing his shoulder on Draco's shoulder. Draco only let out a high pitch squeal of laughter and pulled away. It burned. 

Snape gave Draco a curious glance and tried holding him still again. Draco scooted away through the laughter, right into Harry. The moment his skin touched the raven-haired boy's the pain slowed to a mild shock and the laughter ceased. Draco's breathing was ragged and he did the only thing that seemed logical. 

He reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. 

The pain immediately ceased and Draco let out a sigh of relief and placed his head against Harry's shoulder. Snape was looking rather confusedly from Draco's face to Harry's face. 

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and asked, "Are you.. _Alright_ Draco?" 

Draco nodded, sounding just as confused. "Fine now Sev." 

If Snape noticed Draco's loose use of his nickname, he didn't say anything. 

"I think we should bring you to the hospital wing..." Trailed Snape, quickly adding, "Just to make sure your okay.." 

Draco nodded again and Snape stood, Draco and Harry doing the same. 

Snape took a step forward, stopping to glance at the two boys. "I think you should leave now, Mr.," Snape paused for a second before spitting out the last word as if it were a fowl swearword, "Potter." 

Harry didn't say anything, nor did he move. 

"Now. Potter." Ordered Snape. 

Harry nodded and let go of Draco's hand and Snape placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, beginning to guide him. Draco took a step or so before falling back against the wall in another fit of laughter. 

"**POTTER!**" 

Harry looked at Snape calmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that my fault to?" 

"Grab him!" Shouted Snape over the laughter. 

Harry remained expressionless but reached out and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco calmed. _God damn it, you would think this was a game of pass the Draco.._

Snape looked at the pair again and scowled slightly before announcing, "Both of you. Come." 

Harry quirked an eyebrow but followed, never letting go of Draco's hand. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Sixteen: Thanks.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Before long, Draco was sitting on a hospital bed having Madam Pomfrey fuss over him, tutting repeatedly and mumbling under her breath. Harry was sitting on the chair next to the bed, holding Draco's hand across the mattress. 

"Let go Mister Potter." Said Madam Pomfrey softly, holding some sort of shot to Draco's wrist. Harry begrudgingly did as told and a moment later Draco started laughing again, letting out a squeal as Madam Pomfrey injected him with some sort of pink bubbly stuff. 

She looked at her magical wristwatch and waited for ten seconds or so before commanding Harry to take his hand again. Sure enough after he did so, Draco's laughter ceased. 

Draco rubbed his wrist against his pant leg, scowling slightly and looked at Harry, who was giving him a rather amused glance. 

"Professor? A word please.." Said Madam Pomfrey softly to Snape, leading him out to the hall. Draco watched the two leave before turning back to Harry, trying very hard not to think of their joined hands. 

"What Potter?" 

Harry smirked. "Nothing Malfoy." 

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Tell me." 

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him before turning away and becoming very fascinated with a set of Pepper Poison antidote potions. 

"Potter.. Do you know what's happening?" Asked Draco suspiciously, eying Harry. 

Harry turned and Draco asked again. 

Harry smiled slightly. "Your pocket." 

Draco looked at him and raised both eyebrows. 

"My pocket?" He repeated. 

"Yes. Your pocket." 

Draco gave Harry a questioning look before reaching into his right cloak pocket. His fingers wrapped around a folded piece of parchment and he remembered the latest note. 

He pulled the parchment from his pocket and unfolded it. It read, 

_Memories arrive,  
While old wounds thrive.  
New friends are made,  
While others to rest are laid.  
Before long the news will spread,  
And crimson tears will shed  
As they laugh and turn away,  
Never then will your friends stay  
And offer a helping hand,  
Never near will they stand. _

"As they laugh and turn away.. A helping hand.. Near will they stand.." Mumbled Draco. "So it was a spell. ." 

Harry nodded. "You'll need to burn that." 

Draco looked up at him. "Excuse me?" 

"The note. You'll need to burn it. ." 

Draco tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. "And you know this how?" 

"That's the way most possessed enchantments work. Unless you want to tell your godfather someone's threatening and stalking you. The counter charm is rather advanced and I'm just in the middle of learning it, so..." 

Draco blinked. "How'd you know that Potter? Those sorts of charms aren't supposed to be taught until half term this year. ." 

"Mmm," was Harry's only reply. 

Draco thought for a second before saying, "Lets burn it then." 

Harry nodded and stood, Draco following suit. They hurriedly made their way to the fireplace and Harry told Draco to keep an eye on the door for Madam Pomfrey and Snape. 

Draco took a quick glance at what Harry was doing and was mildly amazed when he saw Harry, instead of using his wand and saying a firing spell, just blew on the wood. It lit magically. 

"How'd you do that?" Questioned Draco. 

Harry didn't reply and instead told Draco to toss the parchment in. Draco did as told and watched the flames lick at the parchment before turning it into smoldering black ashes. Harry pulled his wand out and tapped the base of the fireplace twice. The fire dimmed before going out completely. 

"Say Potter, where'd you learn to do that?" 

"I'll tell you some other time.." Said Harry distractedly, letting go of Draco's hand and standing. 

Draco unsurely did the same and waited for the laughter to come. He sighed in relief when a whole minute passed without so much as a chuckle. 

The two could still hear Snape and Madam Pomfrey talking out in the hall and stood in mock silence for a long while, just staring at each other. 

"I better be going." Said Harry at last. 

Draco blinked. "Fine Potter. But considering you seem to be so smart, do tell, what am I suppose to tell those two?" He motioned to the door. 

"Tell them a golden mist passed through you after we got in an argument on who was holding whose hand and when you pulled away, you were fine." 

Draco nodded and smirked slightly. "Who was holding whose hand by the way?" 

Harry smiled slightly and stepped closer to Draco again, and said in a husky whisper, "I don't know.. You tell me." 

With that, Harry stepped past Draco and made his way to the opposite exit of Snape and Pomfrey. _God damn it, I hate it when he does that.. Stupid Scar head. Oh bloody hell.._

Draco looked at the floor thoughtfully for a long while before turning and calling to Harry just before he was out the door. 

"Hey Potter. ." 

Harry stopped, "What Malfoy?" 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the back of Harry's head for a moment before saying, "You didn't have to help me you know." 

"I know." Said Harry, about to leave again. 

He only stopped when Draco called out, "Thanks." 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts; **_Revised Chapter._


	9. Part 17 & Many ANs

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** Okay, I know it took extra long to update this time, and I'm really, really, sorry. I was grounded from the computer and this chapter is so short because I'm writing it when I'm not really suppose to be on. . but I promise the next chapter will be three parts, and hopefully way longer, just because this one is only one part, and so short. I'm so sorry about that but take it or leave it. . And I'm also sorry for any extra mistakes in this chapter; there's probably going to be more of them then usual. Just when I was getting down to only one or two mistakes to! (We have a new computer and it has the older version of windows on it, there for the older version of works, there for the oldest version of spell check.) I really hope I haven't lost any reviewers as its been taking me a little longer to update. . in other words, please review!   
  
Anyway, now that you've had to listen to all of my excuses and ramblings, on with the story! [Gives a heart shaped cookie with "Draco and Harry" written on it to all reviewers. (Happy Valentines day!)] 

Noriko M. Chijinu: Gnaws on head? Okay then. . Errm, thanks! 

Eadon: I'm glad you liked it, maybe they'll have another touchy-feely riddle/moment soon. I doubt it, but maybe. :=P Thanks! 

Sinilu Silverspell: Ego as in that annoying thing that guys have way to much of (sorry if you are a guy, or for all of those guy reviewers out there, if there are any,) or Ego as in the waffle? Heh. Anyway, thanks! 

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Aw, thanks! [Gives extra cookie.] 

Benjis VIP: I'm glad you liked it, here's more. Its not much, but its more. Thanks! 

silver115: [Updates.] Thanks! 

Tsuyuno: I'm glad you think it is. Thanks! 

Lo26: Evil reviewer, you forgot! Just kidding, thanks for remembering this time anyway. :=P Err, yeah, anyway, thanks. 

Stevie: I head you? Okkkkkay then. . [Nit picks.] Anyway, thank you for finally reviewing Rachel. As you can tell, it still took me a long while to get the next part up. But I'm glad you reviewed none the less. Thanks! 

Orlando's4eva: That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Muwahahahahaha. . Thanks! 

Shadafakup: Aw, thanks. [Gives extra cookie.] I hope you'll like it even more when they finally get together! Thanks! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Seventeen: Gone Batty**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco yawned and stretched lazily over the cushioned chair, lost in thought. He hadn't been able to debug his room yet, and he was debating whether or not to tell his godfather. He was sure the Potion's Professor could be trusted, but he didn't want to be left open to all of those questions. Questions like _why didn't you tell me, do you have any ideas to who, how long has it been going on,_ and god knows what else the man could come up with. 

_Maybe I should just tell Potter,_ mused Draco, _I'm sure that would go smoothly. . On the other side, he does seem to know a lot about enchantments. ._

Draco gazed at the fire tiredly, his thoughts switching from Harry, to _her_, to his parents. He suddenly felt surprisingly guilty about not having written to his mother. He had meant to earlier, but what with the events that followed his trip to the owlery. . In other words, he forgot. 

His thoughts slowly vanished as cool air from the fire wrapped around him and he closed his eyes. (The fire was enchanted by the house elfs in the summer to give off cool air instead of warm.) He was so tired. . 

Draco opened his eyes when he heard a dull scratching at his window. _Thinking of Owls. ._

He rose from the chair and stretched for a moment before he walked to the window on the other side of the room. Draco's eyes scanned the grounds of Hogwarts as a cloud passed over the sky. He saw nothing. Draco yawned again and fanned his hand over his mouth just as another scratch came from the window, yet there was nothing there. _What the..?_

Draco pressed his palms against the cool glass and pushed, causing the window to open with a violent squeak. A gush of clammy summer air greeted him as he peered out into the night. He heard a slight rustling of wings and strained his ears to hear something else. Silence greeted him. 

Draco was about to retreat to in front of the fire again, when he turned and looked to the side. He stumbled backwards, bumping his head on the window at the sight of the two red eyes peering back at him. 

The flying rodent took the chance to fly through the open window, brushing against Draco's neck. Draco yelled out in surprise and put his arms over his head in a feeble attempt to catch it. Needless to say, he wasn't very fond of bats. It probably had something to do with the time a group of the retched flyers decided to make the fireplace in his room a permanent home. Boy did he get a surprise when he lit that wood. 

The bat circled his head once more before retreating to a nearby corner. Draco scowled and stood straight, dusting himself off. _Stupid rodent. ._

Draco crept towards the corner where it was hiding and raised his hands to catch it. "Come here you. ." 

He only stopped when the bat decided to take flight again. It spun around his head once, hovering a mere millimeter or two in front of his outstretched arms. He was about to grab it when something very surprising happened. 

The creature began to shift just as someone hit Draco over the head from behind. It wasn't long before Draco lay unconscious on the floor. 

. 

. 

. 

**Author's Note:** Quite short eh? And to top it all of there's an evil cliffhanger! Heh, anyway, I usually don't put author note's at the bottom, but I made an exception this time as considering this chapter was so short, on top of giving you three parts next time, I was thinking of making one of them in someone else's point of view such as Harry's or **hers**. Either that or adding a bonus part that contained one of their point of view's. What do you think? Please tell if you think that's a good idea. . :=P. Anyway, I have to get off now. . Bye, and I'll try to post the next three (maybe four) parts soon. 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts. (Or in this case 3.); **_Revised Chapter._


	10. Part 18 & 19 & 20 Plus

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** I'm ungrounded. Yay! So after I posted the post I made when I wasn't suppose to be on, I stood up till 2 o'clock in the morning typing more. I probally could have waited until I had more reviews, but. . . Oh well. I would also like to include in this lovely author's note, how badly my new computer sucks. I have to type on a slower one because the new one freezes every five minutes, and it hasn't been letting me load pages. You'd be surprised at how many times I had to restart the new peice of crud and refesh the page till it finally loaded. Needless to say, if the next update takes awhile it may be because I had to find time in my classes to use a school computer that was connected to the internet. In other words my new computer sucks green monkeys. Anyway. .   
  
[Gives a heart shaped cookie with "Draco and Harry" written on it to all reviewers again in honor of the minor mushiness in the first part. (Happy Be-lated Valentines day!)] 

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Huh? You just preformed a penality! You confused the author. Not good, not good at all. JK. Err. . I am confused though. By the way, is this a long enough chapter for you? It better be. Anyway, Thanks! 

Tsuyuno: Well, if you can track the bat down, your most welcome to kill it. You can even hang it on your wall if you like. Heh. Anyway, I hope you like the [little] H/D action there is in this. . Thanks for reviewing! 

Benjis VIP: Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers? :=P. Anyway, I'm so sorry for having you wait a whole 24 hours for this chapter. Thanks though! 

yuyin: Wow, your like one of the only ones who actually voted on that. Seeing as I only waited for four reviews however, I guess that was expected. I did the bonus part in her, point of view sort of, and I did the end of the third part in Harry's. No real thoughts from him though, sorry. Anyway, Thanks! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Eighteen: Rescued**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Groggily, Draco opened his eyes. The sun that was streaming from the window, was nearly blinding him. His eyes fluttered closed and open again, this time very slowly and deliberately. 

He watched the ceiling, which seemed like it was moving as the sun made prisms on it. It took a while, but the realization finally hit him. 

_Wait a minute.. My room doesn't have a window._

He glanced around to find he was sprawled on the common room floor, his arm bent at a rather odd angle. He didn't try to move, but instead tried to collect his thoughts. It wasn't working very well as his head throbbed. 

Slowly a pin prick of a memory formed in his mind. For some odd reason he kept recalling two red eyes and nothing else. 

Draco tried to sit up but immediately regretted it, his arm and head screaming in pain. He fell to the floor again, realizing one thing; his arm was broken. With his good arm he fumbled numbly in his pant pockets for his wand. It wasn't there. 

_Bloody hell._

Something warm trickled down his neck and he, with his good arm, reached up to wipe it away. When he pulled back his hand, there was blood on it. 

_Great, a bloody concussion to. I'm bloody lucky I'm alive ._

Draco took a slow, deep, calming breath and hurriedly sat up, pulling his arm against his body rather quickly. His whole body was screaming at him and he winced in pain, glad he had gotten the worse over with. Now all he had to do was stand. 

Rather shakily Draco switched his legs around so he was on his knees, trying his hardest not to bother his arm for every time he did a surge of pain traveled through his body, immobilizing him for a short while. The room seemed to be spinning and he was beginning to think moving so fast with his head the way it was, wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. 

He sat there for a long while, collecting his breath, all to aware of the blood making its way down his neck. After a long few minutes, that seemed more like an hour, Draco was on his feet. He steadied himself against the wall, leaning on his uninjured side, and closed his eyes. 

_Okay, I can do this. All I need to do is make my way to the hospital wing. My very_ slow_, way to the hospital wing.._

Draco's head throbbed even more when he heard the portrait yell, "Constant Vigilance!" 

_What the hell is it's problem?_

Draco opened his eyes slightly, and regretted it as he winced and fought to keep balance. The ground he was standing on felt like it was giving, falling to the floor below. His legs were about to give when he was pulled against someone's chest. Even though Draco wondered who it was, he didn't dare open his eyes for fear of puking from the motion of the room. Someone very gently moved Draco's head so the side of Draco's face was pressed against the stranger's chest. 

Draco coughed violently, some sort of liquid coming from his mouth and down his chin. It was probably blood. He was about to cough again as the stranger ran a hand over his neck and down his chest. Draco relaxed almost immediately. 

All the time the man (Draco was positive it was a guy,) kept one arm supportively around his waist. His touch was almost soothing as he shifted a little and trailed his fingers around Draco's head wound. 

A chill ran down Draco's spine as he whispered in his ear, "Its going to be okay." 

Something pricked at his mind, like he should know this person, but Draco was to groggy to remember much of anything. 

He felt the man shift some, so what he whispered next was unidentifiable. All he knew was after the stranger spoke a calming feeling surged through his body. 

The unsteadiness he had been feeling just moments before passed and his stomach slowly calmed. 

The man picked him up, cradling Draco in his arms. He felt the man press his hand gently against Draco's cheek so his head was resting on his shoulder. Draco felt the darkness wrestling him to sleep again, but he fought it. 

Draco felt like he was miles away from the events that followed. He could hear the man's footsteps, but they seemed to echo in the distance. He could hear the concerned voices demanding to know what happened, but they drifted into a dull humming in the back of his mind. 

The only thing he was totally and completely aware of was the steady breathing of the person holding him and the scent of pumpkin spice that engulfed him. 

It was then, even though it was probably tinted by the drowsiness of what ever healing effects the man had performed on him, and his unsteady thought process, Draco vowed he never wanted to leave. 

Soon after it felt like he was floating, and very slowly, Draco drifted into a deep sleep. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Nineteen: Dazed and Confused**

. 

. 

. 

. 

When Draco awoke he was laying in a soft bed that smelt rather sterile. He could hear voices in the distance but they didn't make sense. He took a deep breath and tried to focus. 

"...broken Dumbledore, I performed the spell to fix it and it didn't work. How could that happen?" 

"I don't know Poppy," Said a voice Draco recognized as Dumbledore's, "First I believe we'll have to wait for Mr. Malfoy to regain consciousness. Maybe then we can get to the bottom of this." 

Draco heard a pause in the conversation as someone came storming into the room, their cloak swishing behind them. 

_It can't be.._

"What's happened?" Demanded Snape. 

Draco let out a small sigh of relief and someone near him squeezed his hand. 

_Who is that? _

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Madame Pomfery spoke. 

"He's been Injured Severus he has a--" 

"Obviously Poppy. Get on with it." Snapped Snape. 

"He has a broken arm that won't mend, and he had a concussion wound on his head but--" 

"What's he doing here?" Interrupted the Professor. 

The person holding Draco's hand shifted and Draco could smell them. Pumpkin spice. 

The scent was surprisingly soothing and Draco concentrated. Soon enough the events of the previous hours came rushing back to him, up to the point of his rescuer coming anyway. 

Madame Puffery's voice became impatient. "As I was saying Professor, we were lucky Mr. Potter came when he did. If he hadn't the effects it had on your godson would be most permanent. And if you would kindly stop interrupting, you wouldn't be getting so aggravated, and I wouldn't be tempted to throw you out of _my_ hospital wing." 

Draco's mind screamed, _Potter?!_

"Just wait a minute Poppy, I demand--" 

"Severus, calm down. Everyone here is worried about Mr. Malfoy and his safety, and the best thing to do if you want to help, is to keep your head on your shoulders," Said Dumbledore softly. 

The Potion's master was clearly aggravated as he said,"But Dumbledore! For all we know your little golden boy could have done this--" 

"Stop, right there Severus," Said the headmaster, his voice soft and commanding. "I will not have you making wrongful accusations until all of the evidence is in place. As I said before, I believe it would be in everyone's best interest to leave and have Poppy contact us when he wakes." 

"Sir?" Asked Harry form besides Draco. 

Draco silently fumed. 

"Yes Harry?" 

"He's already awake. He has been for the past ten minutes," Said Harry in a blunt tone. 

"What? I think if he was awake Mr. Potter," Spat Snape, "We'd all be aware of that by now." 

"Well if you don't mind Professor," Said Harry in a dangerously low tone, "Some of us aren't as smart as we used to be." 

"Did you hear that Dum--" 

"Enough children," Stated Dumbledore in an amused tone, and even though Draco couldn't see the old git, he could imagine the man's annoyingly twinkling eyes. 

In a calm voice, the headmaster asked, "Mr. Malfoy?" 

Draco slowly opened his eyes. His sight landed and focused on his godfather who's face bore no emotion. He inwardly shuddered, _what a lovely way to wake up.._

"He's awake," tutted the nurse, scampering off to get something. 

Draco's eyes moved from his Godfather's face to Dumbledore's to _Potter's._

_Bloody hell, it_ was _him._

"Draco? If you feel up to it, try to recount the events leading to your injuries," Dumbledore paused, taking a seat on the other side of Draco's bed and asked, "What happened?" 

"I don't remember," Said Draco drowsily. He just wanted to sleep-- this whole event was giving him a headache. 

The headmaster looked at him over his half moon spectacles, "Try to remember Draco." 

Draco sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. 

"Concentrate.." Coached Dumbledore. 

Draco let out a slow breath, groaning inwardly at having to do this, and tried to focus. Whether or not Draco was expecting a lot of images, or a vivid memory as clear as day, Draco only saw the back of his eyelids. 

_This is useless.._

Draco opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "Nothing." 

"Are you sure Draco?" Asked Dumbledore softly, peering over his half moon spectacles again. 

"Yes. All I remember are two red eyes and then wonder boy here, coming to help." Said Draco, crossing his good arm over his chest stubbornly. 

His eyes moved from the ceiling to his godfather when the man asked, "Do you think _wonder boy_, could have been the one to hurt you Draco?" 

This earned a rather rude glare from Harry. 

"No, I remember _that_ part clearly. I woke up, and like the idiot I was born from, tried to move with a concussion. I was about to pass out again, when Potter showed up." 

Snape looked surprisingly disappointed his godson hadn't given a different answer. 

"Do you have any idea who might have reason to harm you Draco?" Asked Dumbledore. 

Draco stole a glance at Harry who was studying him closely with his green gaze. It was rather unnerving. Their eyes meant briefly and Draco shivered, looking back at Dumbledore. 

He looked the headmaster right in the eye and calmly said, "Like I said before, No." 

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair, tiredly rubbing his eyes under his glasses, "Well then, do get some rest Mr. Malfoy. I believe Poppy will be checking in on you soon. Severus, Harry, in the hallway please." 

Severus nodded and turned, stepping swiftly from the hospital wing, his cloaks billowing behind him. Dumbledore stood and followed with haste, while Harry begrudgingly rose. He looked and Draco and gave a crooked half smile. 

Draco scowled slightly and said for no apparent reason, "I don't need your help Potter." 

Harry quirked an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Really now?" 

Draco was about to say something else when Dumbledore called for Harry again. The raven haired boy gave Draco another half smile before retreating to the hallway. Draco watched him leave with a mix of confusion and gratitude. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Twenty: Knowledge is a Powerful Thing**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Dumbledore sighed and took his glasses off. He rubbed his eyes briefly before putting his spectacles back on and looking from Severus to Harry. 

"Harry, do you know who would be out to harm Draco?" 

"No sir," Said Harry honestly. 

The greasy haired professor standing next to the headmaster, snorted and sneered, "You wouldn't be lying now would you, Potter?" 

Harry looked at him and the two stood like that for a short while, both of them challenging each other with their eyes before Harry spoke, "Professor, if you don't mind me saying-- sod off." 

"Mr. Potter.." Scolded Dumbledore, giving Harry an amused but scolding look over his spectacles. "Say your sorry now, I will not have any student of mine disrespect a professor like that." 

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed a look at Snape, "Fine. Sorry, _sir._" 

Snape scowled. 

Dumbledore hid a smile and nodded, "Now, are you positive you don't know anything about Draco's attacker?" 

Harry nodded, staring at the floor and shuffling his feet. 

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to know if your lying you will not be helping yourself or Mr. Malfoy." 

Harry smirked, looking up, "Why would I care what happened to Malfoy?" 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more then usual, "I think you know Mr. Potter. Now, I would like to speak to Severus alone, but I would like you to know if anything comes to mind that my door is always open." 

Harry nodded and went to go back into the hospital wing after giving Snape a last challenging look that was clearly meant to say, _try to stop me._

"Mr. Potter," Called Dumbledore, "Remember, knowledge is a powerful thing." 

Harry quirked an eyebrow but nodded and continued on his way. 

. 

. 

Draco was drifting into a deep sleep after Madame Pomfery had given him some pain killers, when Harry walked in. The Gryffindor smiled, watching the rhythmic pattern of the Slytherin's chest rising and falling, his silver blond hair sprawled around his head on the pillow, glowing as if it were a halo. He was surprised the boy could look so innocent when sleeping. 

Harry pushed off from the door frame and silently pulled a seat up besides Draco. Draco flinched in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Not again. ." 

Harry knitted his brows together and watched Draco toss and turn some. It was quite apparent he was having a nightmare of some sort. Harry settled back in his chair and thought, his gaze never leaving Draco. It was weird, after all of those years of fights and petty feuds, Harry was the one sitting beside Draco when he was hurt. 

Very weird. 

Draco let out another mumble, his face contorting into a look of pain, and no longer did he look like an angel one would see in religious books, but something one would see in old paintings. Harry frowned slightly, trying to remember the name of those creatures as he took Draco's hand in his own. The boy's hand was more slender then Harry's, and Harry smiled slightly as he rubbed the back of the Slytherin's hand with his thumb in a circular manor, to comfort him. The boy almost immediately calmed. 

Harry's smile was sad as he continued to watch Draco sleep.  
  
If the boy only knew how much he _did_ need Harry's help. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Bonus Part**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Every thing was falling into place. 

It was only the right thing to do, he had killed her, so now she would kill him. If not directly, but indirectly, she _would_ kill him. It was only fair. 

One by one, everyone he loved and cared for would disappear. She would make him suffer and she would watch, enjoying every minute of it. She would torture him until he took his own life, and if he didn't, she would take it for him. 

Yes, it was a good plan if she said so herself. Flawless, and carefully planned. After all, she had had over a decade to form it. 

It was amazing how much time one had after they were dead. 

She would first kill his father, which wasn't hard to do. Through careful research and spying, she had learned he was in the wizard prison called Azkaban. _How predictable_, she thought. _He always was a fool._

She had also found that he was basically, on the death sentence. This pleased her immensely. She wouldn't have to get her hands dirty. Not for _him_. No. She would, while waiting for the elder Malfoy to die, strike the younger Malfoy's mother, which would be easy enough. His mother was in the manor, all by her lonesome. In her foolishness and anger, she had fired the guards when she heard one of them speaking badly of her soon to be dead, husband. 

Of course Madame Malfoy had taken extra precautions, she had put more enchantments and spells around the manor, but they would be easy enough to break . After all, most enchantments and spells only worked on the living, and, well, the ones that _did_ work for the dead.. There were ways around those. 

Yes, everything was falling into place. Tonight would be the night.. Tonight would be the night Madame Malfoy would be no longer. 

Then after his parents, it would be his godfather. She knew that one may provide to be more difficult, seeing as he was guarded by the magic of Hogwarts.. but if someone was as foolish as the young Malfoy had been the night before, and without knowing it, had invited her inside.. 

The girl laughed. How stupid the living were! 

Her laugher was short lived however, as she watched a raven haired boy interact with the young Malfoy. Yes, he may be a bit more difficult. There was something off about him... He was living, yet she couldn't sense him. 

Somehow, he had cheated death. 

No matter, her plan _would_ succeed. It had to. First his parents. Then his godfather. Then the raven. Yes, it would work perfectly.. 

It had to. 

_Remember young Draygon. . . Less then one week. _

_Yes.. _She hissed,_ Less then one week._

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts**_**;** Revised Chapter. _


	11. Part 21 & 22

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** Okay, to all of you who are dieing to know who the girl is, I believe you'll like this chapter loads. Sorry about taking so long with it, but here you go! 

Sinilu Silverspell: Threats will get you know where. Muwahaha. Thanks! 

usually immaculate aristocrat: Yes the bat was a [sort of] animagi. I'm glad someone made that connection. Yes, isn't Snape childish sometimes? Besides that, Raven as in Harry. I'm glad you liked that chapter, now for the next one! Thanks. 

Benjis VIP: Sorry, this one took just a little longer then 24 hours. (Try [cough, a week, cough].) Anyway, thanks! 

yuyin: She won't kill Harry. I'm not promising on anyone else though. But I will say you probally won't like how this ends. Muwahaha. Thanks! 

dwadwadwa: Dude[t] You were my 5th one. . But thanks anyway! 

Lo26: Heh, thanks. [Patapats], Thanks for reviewing! 

Touma1: I'm glad you like it. Isn't mysterious!Harry sexy? Lmao. . Thanks! 

GLowStick: I see you that you'll like this chapter eh? It reveals alot about the girl. Thanks! 

Noriko M. Chijinu: Fine, if you can creep me out, does that mean I can do the same to you? Muwahahaha. . Thanks! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Twentyone: You killed me.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

They were running through the dark alley as fast as they could, as Draco remembered. He remembered how angry the mrechants were and how quickly they were to chase them out of their store and run after them to pay. It wasn't like they had meant to break it, they were children and accidents happen. 

He could smell the familiar scent of Knockturn alley and for a minute he could remember. For a minute, he knew that he wasn't suppose to be there, that this had already happened. However, the feeling soon passed and he tried to run faster, nearly slipping in a puddle as someone yelled something out behind him. He tightened his grip on her hand and kept running.  
  
The next thing he knew, she was gone. She had slipped from his grasp like water in cupped hands. He slowed to a stop after he glanced and noticed that they weren't following. He yelled her name.  
  
Where was she? 

It was then that he heard her scream. He didn't think, he just turned around and began to run towards that heart-stopping sound. His shadow adopted the look of chasing him as he quickened his pace, not knowing what else to do. 

She screamed again and he yelled out her name. Suddenly, he could remember again, but he didn't stop running. He would _not _let her die again. This time, it would be different. It had to be.  
  
He was rounding the corner of where he remembered she was, when the alleyway walls began to morph. They cracked and split into seperate shapes until they formed dozens of trees. He lost his his footing and fell forward as the hard alleyway stone began bubbling into soft dirt, and he hit the ground with a thud.  
  
His eyes darted around the space, barely able to make out the shapes of the pines as they faded into darkness. He groaned, hurrying to his feet.  
  
Aloud he whispered, "Not again."  
  
He knew no one was there to hear him, not right then anyways. He had had this dream a many times before, only this felt different. He knew he wasn't meant to be there, just as he had known before, in the alleyway. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end, and he shivered, shakily yelling, "Hello?"  
  
Only silence answered-- Complete silence. His voice did not echo, as it should have, there weren't any chirping crickets or rustling leaves either. He swallowed, another shiver running down his back as something sounded behind him. He turned on his heel, the dark shapes of the endless forest greeting him. 

That all to familiar scream sounded again, somewhere in the distance, and before he knew what he was doing, his instict took over. Once more, he was running towards her voice. 

And then he was falling.  
  
A log caught his foot and he went forward, face first. When he looked up, it was even darker then before. He hurriedly scrambled to his feet, and when he was standing he reached his arms forward and felt his way through the darkness like a blind child would. He ignored the pain surging through his arm and softly called her name. He strained his ears and repeated himself, listening for any sign of life. 

And suddenly, just as quickly as the darkness had settled, it vanished. He could see the bare outlines of trees and noted he was in a clearing as weak cries began to sound through out the forest. He hurried forward, barely able to see the weak outline of her on a tree stump. As he neared he noticed how her shoulders were racking with sobs of desperation and her black hair framed her face as she buried her cries in her hands.  
  
For awhile, he stood and watched, unsure of what to do. This was not the sight he had been expecting. Unsuredly he stepped forward, a twig cracking violently under his weight. _Crap._

Her head darted up but she didn't turn as she softly called, "Dray.. Draygon?" 

He swallowed as she repeated herself, and he sighed uncofmrotably, taking another step towards her. Unsuredly, he sat beside her on the dead stump, his shoulder pressed against her's though his back was facing her and her's him. He felt so awkward sitting there with her, after all of this time.. 

They sat there for a long while, the silence of the forest blanketing them from harm as her crying ceased. She leaned against him, her shoulder pressing harder against his as she rested her head on his shoulder. He took a sharp intake of air. She was so cold.  
  
Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke, suddenly, but it echoed around the forest as if it was a yell. "Draygon?" 

Draco swallowed painfully, trying to fight off the cold as he found his voice, "Mm..?" 

Her voice was louder now, and much more mature then he remembered it, "Why'd you do it?" 

He searched the darkness as if he would find his answer there. Finally he asked, "Why.. What?" 

"Why'd you kill me?" 

He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes, "I.. I didn't.. It wasn't my fault." 

And suddenly, she lifted her head and moved away from him. He opened his eyes as the coldness that had been her left, and turned his head, looking at her back. Her head was bowed, ebony hair a great contrast to ivory skin. Her shoulders were thin, much smaller then they should be. She looked so fragile. 

Softly, she said, "Yes it was.." 

"No," He insisted. " It wasn't. And you're.. You're not going to blame me. I.. I wasn't the one who held the knife against your throat.. I.. I didn't let go of you! I... I tried to help!" 

She replied with a soft, "Well obviously that wasn't good enough." 

He knitted his brows together and repeated, more for his own thoughts then hers, "It wasn't my fault." 

She laughed. Her laugh was soft, and sweet, but tinted with anger. "Don't deny it Draygon.." 

Draco stared at his hands and let out another shaky breath. He tried to help. It was _not _his fault. He had learned that. It was _not _his fault. 

He lifted his head, his eyes shifting to her to find that she was staring intently at him. Her ebony hair was once more outlining her face, her skin deathly pale, paler then he remibered, and her cheekboes were gaunt and hollow. He couldn't see her eyes, but he imagined that they were now withdrawn, not at all like the brilliant blue orbs that had made him feel as if they could see right through him so long ago. 

He broke out of his trance as she arched her back and coughed violently. He carefully reached out, his hand hovering above his back as he debated wether or not he wanted to touch her. Wether or not he wanted that cold to return. 

After a moment, his hand settled on her back. He cringed. Not only could he feel the cold, he could feel her spine through the rags she was wearing. He imagined if he wanted to, he could count each disc.   
  
When she finished coughing, she softly said, "Draygon. ." 

Another shiver ran down his spine, "Yes?" 

"I.." What ever she was going to say was inturrupted by another coughing fit, and suddenly she fell from her seat beside him. He hurriedly stood and made his way to her, hastily kneeling beside her. Awkwardly he helped her roll to her back, her head resting on his lap after he tucked his legs underneath his body. 

He looked down at her, his brows knitted in thought as he subconsiously ran a hand down her cold, pale, cheek. For a moment, her eyes were on him, and she proved his hypothesis correct. There was no warmth in those orbs. There was nothing.  
  
Soon, she closed her eyes. 

Even after all of the accusations, he still cared. He didn't kill her. He couldn't have.. He cared.. He was about to say something, when she coughed again. Blood spewed from her mouth and he jumpted as she darted up, the red liquid trailing down her quivering chin. What was wrong with her? 

Draco rubbed her back soothingly, not knowing what else to do, and softly asked, "Are you okay?" 

She pulled away, and his hand hovered in air for a minute until she said, "You killed me." 

His arm dropped and he shook his head, blond locks falling into his face. "No.." 

She repeated it louder, her voice a monotone. 

"**No.**" 

Suddenly, she turned. Blood was dripping from her mouth and her eyes were black-- hollow. Her face was contorted into something.. Something else.. Something he didn't know. When she spoke, her voice was no longer a monotone, it was angry and accusing, "**You killed me**." 

He yelled out in surprise as she lunged at him, falling on her stomach as he scrambled backwards. His back was against the tree stump and she was watching him with dark eyes, lifting herself from her stomach. He huriedly stood as she screamed, "**YOU KILLED ME!**" 

Draco was shaking badly as he stumbled backwards, he tried to keep his voice even as he said, "No. No I didn't." 

Before he knew it, she was standing, though a bit wobbibly, on her feet.   
  
"**YES!**" She hissed. 

"No.. No.. **NO!**" 

She stepped closer, and suddenly, he was on the ground. He cried out in surprise. Pain was surging through his body, trying to consume him as the darkness began to near again. His face contorted into a look of pain as he rolled on his side, tucking his knees against his chest for protection as she neared. He closed his eyes, only one thought on his mind. It hurt so much. 

He only opened them when he could hear her foot steps on the ground near him. She clutched her stomach and took one final step towards him, looking at him in disgust, "You.. You killed me! **YOU KILLED ME!**" 

Draco's breathing was rugged and quick, when he tried to speak, his throat ached and his lungs screamed in protest, "No.." 

"YES!" She hissed, stopping in front of him. "You killed me.. " 

Draco yelled out again and said in a tearful whisper, "Please.. Please help me.." 

She only smiled, her face looking demonic as her black eyes flickered dangerously. "No. . You killed me. And now I'm going to repay the favour." 

Suddenly, something hit him against his back, causing him to jump and his knees to slide away from his stomach. The girl standing in front of him kicked him hard in his stomach, and he yelled out. She continued to kick him, again, again, and again. The pain was surrounding him, and instead of just a single being beating him, it felt like dozens, dozens of people kicking every part of his body. 

His vision wavered in and out of darkness, and he was barely able to croak a plea through his tears, "He.. He.. Help." 

He was getting colder by the second, and he felt like he was going to vomit. A lump formed in his stomach and began to rise, up, and up, until it was nearly to his mouth. Everything was getting darker and Draco was about to give in when a light passed through the forest. He could barely focus on it as she kicked him again. The darkness continued to grow, never wavering, but he refused to give in. He urged himself to focus on the light, and slowly, it began growing, brighter and brighter. It began closing in, getting nearer and nearer. And suddenly, he could hear someone. 

"Draco.." 

Draco closed his eyes and concentrated, which was really hard to do as began coughing up blood. 

"Draco.." 

She kicked him again and the voice grew more urgent. 

"Draco!" 

The light grew and grew until it burst into a thousand peices, little flares of light flying everywhere, the shards sticking into his wounds and healing them. A few seconds later he woke up screaming. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Twentytwo: Sully.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Harry had been sleeping in the chair besides Draco when the blonde began to scream. Most of the time, they were incomporable sentences, words of pain and anguish that Harry couldn't understand. He hastily moved to the edge of Draco's bed, running a finger over his sweaty forehead.  
  
Suddenly, Draco let out another heart stopping scream, and Harry was quick to hold him, to try to let him know he was safe. Gently, the Gryffindor shook him. "Draco."  
  
He jumped as Draco screamed, "No! I.. **I DIDN'T KILL YOU**!" 

Draco began struggling from his grasp, but Harry never let go. Instead, he tightened his grip on the Slytherin, and pleaded, "Draco.. Calm down. Draco!" 

And suddenly, the Slytherin's eyes bolted open, his molten silver orbs wide in fright, and he screamed even louder then before. 

"DRACO! Shh.. Calm down Draco, it's me Harry. You're safe.. No-one's going to hurt you.." 

Draco began shaking and for a moment Harry thought he was going to be sick. He coughed violently before giving into the tears and burrying his face in Harry's mid-section. Harry loosened his grip on the boy and rubbed his back, moving his hand in circular movements to sooth him. 

Draco let out a soft whimper, "I.. I didn't kill her.." 

Harry knitted his brows in slight confusion, and softly said, "Shh.. I know. I know.." 

Draco buried his face in Harry's shirt, clawing at his chest. 

Harry shifted some before wrapping his arms around him tighter. "It's okay.." 

"I didn't kill Sully.. I loved her.." 

Harry ran a hand down Draco's back slowly, causing the boy to shiver. He smiled slightly and rested his chin against Draco's head. 

It took a long while for Draco's whimpers to stop, and even longer for his tears. All the while though, Harry was there whispering comforting things in his ear. Figuring he was going to be there for awhile, Harry shifted a little more so he was laying besides Draco, with his back against the head-board. 

"Draco?" Asked Harry softly. 

No reply came. Harry smiled at the sound of Draco's soft breathing and continued to stroke his back. 

Now that Draco was calmed down, Harry began to think. 

What did it take to make someone who was usually so strong in public scream so? What did he dream precisely? Was the girl he was talking about the one threatening him? 

Harry had a lot of questions, all of which he knew would wait for a long while. He closed his eyes and pulled Draco close as he gave into the sleep which he had earlier pushed aside. 

He let one last thought wander through his mind. 

_Who was Sully?_

. 

. 

. 

**Author's Note:** The second part was sort of short I know, but I think you'd all be happy for finding out who she is. Can anyone guess what her name means? If anyone makes the relation I'll give another bonus part next time. 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts. (Or in this case 3.); **_Revised Chapter._


	12. Part 23 & 24

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** Mm. . I hope you like this chapter, I know its mildly short, but thats because none of you guessed what the name means. Which the definition is dark eyed, or something of the sorts. I'm surprised no-one checked Anyway. . 

Tsuyuno: Nice guess, but nope. Thanks! 

sharade: That was a nice guess to, but not quite the answer I was looking for. Sorry. For those of you who guessed what it meant, you should have checked as it is an actual name. Anyway, thanks! 

Lo26: I hope your happy, slash will come soon. Very soon. But then. . that happiness will probably be short lived. Muwahahaha. . Thanks! 

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Glad you liked. Thanks! 

amanda: Well then, get to reading. Thanks! 

Benjis VIP: For me to know, and for you to never find out. Muwahaha. . Thanks! 

curlytop: Aw, I'm glad you like it. [Beams and gives cookie.] Thanks for the compliments, and thanks for reviewing. 

Noriko M. Chijinu: [Hands a tissue.] Err. . Trust me, if you meant me in RL, you would be afraid/creeped out. Thats besides the point though, Thanks! 

dwadwadwa: Err. . I don't know, to lazy to count. I think you were number nine or something. . Thanks for the review though! 

GLowStick: Err okay then? Thanks. .! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Twentythree: Insanity.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco groggily awoke but didn't open his eyes. He instead buried his face in his pillow as he listened to the natural sounds of the castle. It wasn't long before he realized his pillow wasn't a pillow at all, and that it had a strange beating to it. 

He pulled away, his eyes darting open to look upon the sleeping face of Harry Potter, who had one arm propped under his head. Draco asked in a rather loud voice, "What the hell?" 

Harry didn't open his eyes but instead said, "I wondered when you were going to get your lazy arse up." 

Draco scowled pushing even further away from Harry. "You arse! What were you trying to do? Bloody molest me or something?" 

Harry smirked and opened his eyes. "You wish." 

Draco's scowl deepened as Harry sat up, switching to the chair near by Draco's bed. Draco looked at the spot Harry was at just moments before as if it were contagious, not sure what else to do. 

Harry chuckled, "Such a morning person aren't we?" 

Draco shot him a look and leaned against the back board of his bed. "I'm awake and I'm dressed; what more do you want?" 

Harry quirked an eyebrow and in a taunting tone said, "Do you really want me to answer that?" 

Draco looked absolutely scandalized. 

"I was joking you prat." Said Harry with a slight smile, leaning back in his chair. 

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched and he avoided eye contact. He looked to his arm, which was propped at a rather odd looking angle besides him. It was covered with a hard white.. _thing_. 

"What is this?" Questioned Draco curiously. 

Harry watched with amusement as Draco prodded at it, and he said, "It's a tourniquet." 

Draco glanced over at Harry. "A what?" 

Harry smirked slightly. "A cast." 

"Like I said, a what?" 

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry, Pomfery said she would have you healed before long." 

"That still didn't answer my question." Said Draco bluntly. "I bloody want to know what's on my ruddy arm. Tell me damn it.." 

"It's a muggle device used to help mend broken bones. ." 

Draco blinked. "Oh." 

The two just looked at each other for a long while and Draco took this time to study Harry's composure. 

Some how the raven haired boy looked different. His hair was still the same mess and granted, he looked older but.. 

"Glasses." Said Draco suddenly. 

Harry quirked another eyebrow. 

"Your err-- missing your glasses." 

"Mm-hm.. How very observant." 

Draco blinked. "Yes, I know." 

Harry nodded. Neither of them spoke. 

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Draco blurted out; "You look better without them you know." 

Harry rose an eyebrow. "What?" 

Draco blushed slightly, "Err.. Your glasses.. You look better without them." 

Harry gave him a strange look and Draco looked anywhere but at Harry. _God, I'm going bloody insane. ._

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Twenty four: Can't kill the dead.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Sully perched upon a tree branch with her legs tucked under herself out of sight. The summer leaves brushed against her bare skin as a strong gust of wind entered the forest. She scowled, looking up at the shining moon between branches. She so hated nature.. Nearly as much as she did light. 

In a soft voice she said, "_Concessio clarus, venire obscuritas. Ego alci alqd tu.°_" 

By command, a cloud covered the moon, causing the forest to look nearly pitch black. Her mouth twitched into a small smile and she looked back to the ground, her eyes peering through the darkness as if it was merely mist. 

His hoofs could be heard in the distance as a twig broke. 

She smirked as he came into view. She could see his features clearly through the night. His tangled black hair and beard, his deep brown eyes.. His proud features and broad shoulders.. All attached to the body of a black stallion. 

Unaware of her presence, he continued to walk until he was standing under her branch studying an unidentifiable herb. Maybe it was so unidentifiable because it was an illusion. 

She laughed inwardly and took advantage of the moment she had been waiting for. She jumped from her branch, mounting his back with feline grace. 

The centaur yelled out in surprise, dropping his crossbow and stood upon his back hoofs, trying to shake her off. She dug her fingers into his wild mess of hair and kicked him hard in the stomach. He only struggled more. 

It wasn't long before he began to run, jumping over the nearest bushes in a feeble attempt to free himself. He bucked his hind legs and yelled, "Gerroff you human!" 

Sully laughed hauntingly, keeping a tight grip on the centaur. He continued to buck and struggle as she mumbled "_Incarcerous!_", causing ropes to appear around his neck and torso. It was almost like a reign.. 

He yelled out in surprise and she jumped from his back after grabbing one end of the magical rope. She landed gracefully on the ground. 

He clawed at the rope with his fingers and continued to struggle, not caring that it was magically enchanted. 

She smiled and walked calmly to the front of him, diving out of the way as he kicked at her again. He only ceased to struggle when she pulled. _Hard._

His chest was heaving and he was staring at her with a look of loathing. 

Sully smirked again and in a taunting voice asked, "Bane is it not?" 

The centaur only grunted in reply. 

"Good. Just the one I was looking for. I have a proposition for you, Bane. ." 

Bane scowled and spat, "What could you possibly have to offer me you retched human..?" 

She smiled with fake innocence and took a step towards him. "You cannot even begin to imagine how much I wish you were right. ." 

Bane watched as her eyes clouded with ebony smoke. He blinked, looking slightly surprised and in a demanding voice said, "What are you?" 

Her smile vanished. "None of your concern. Do you want to hear my proposition? Or should I just slay you here and now..?" 

Bane didn't say anything and instead looked to the skies. 

"The stars foretell of your defeat, young one. Your plan will not succeed.." He paused, looking at her. "You _will_ die." 

She quirked an eyebrow and took one final step towards him, keeping the rope taut. "Really now, Bane? Didn't your precious mentor ever tell you. .?" She paused and in a soft tone said, "You can't _kill_ the dead." 

Bane studied her for a moment before saying, "Tell me of your proposition. ." 

She smiled slightly, batting a few strands of ebony hair from her face, "I thought you would see it my way." 

Bane nodded, beating the ground with his hoofs impatiently. 

"Tell anyone of what I am about to say outside of your herd, and you _will_ die." 

Bane narrowed his eyes at her but nodded anyway. 

"I need you to lure a raven haired student into the forbidden forest.. He is a threat to my plan-- to your herd, and must die. I believe you know him.. His name is Harry Potter, is it not?" 

. 

. 

. 

_Concessio clarus, venire obscuritas. Ego alci alqd tu.°_ roughly means, "Leave light, come darkness. I command you (thou)." 

**Author's Note:** Okay then, well I'm working on two more parts as we speak, and I hope to have them posted monday, (I'm posting this one saturday night,) tuesday morning the latest. It'll probably be monday though, maybe even sunday evening. Anyway, err, that was latin above, and it may not be in the right prefix or what ever, because I don't actually _know_ latin. I was just using a dictionary to look up words. Anyway, off to type! 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts; **_Revised Chapter._


	13. Part 25 & 26

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**A/N:** Told you I'd update monday. I feel so accomplished. 

usually immaculate aristocrat: Hope this is to your liking. Thanks! 

Benjis VIP: Err. . I have a feeling your not going to like me very much by the time this story ends. Just kidding. Or am I? Thanks! 

Sinilu Silverspell: Eh, sorry. Monday night. Not sunday. I was lazy, what can I say? Thanks! 

fishnetfairy: Here ya go. Thanks! 

Noriko M. Chijinu: Okay then. Thanks. . 

C. Night: Oh is he stupid in the books then? You know, when I tell him you said that. . Thanks! 

Yuyin: After this chapter, you may find out. Thanks! 

Tsuyuno: Eh. . usually, but will he luck out this time? After all. . he isn't facing Voldemort. Thanks! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Twentyfive: Molly, the house elf.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco spent most of the morning talking with Harry. It was surprisingly comfortable. 

Granted, they both avoided any topic outside of school walls.. Still. He wasn't saying that him and Potter were _friends_ or anything. They.. Just weren't enemies. 

_But what does that make us?_

"...Quidditch. Draco, are you listening?" 

Draco mentally shook himself and nodded, "Yeah." 

Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "Liar." 

"I'm a Slytherin, what do you expect?" Answered Draco automatically. 

Harry quirked an eyebrow and was about to say something when a knock came. 

They both shared a curious look before Draco shouted, "Come in. ." 

Slowly, the door squeaked open, revealing a small female house elf who was trembling badly. She looked at Draco and her trembling increased, her tiny hands clutching an envelope tightly. 

"Sirs has a letter.." Said the house elf meekly. 

"Then come in.." Said Draco softly, motioning for her to enter with his good arm. 

He took a quick glance at Harry to find he was watching the scene expressionless. He swallowed. He never was good with help. 

The house elf shakily walked in, her head held low as she stepped up to the bed. She bowed humbly and stood in that position for a long while until Draco cleared his throat. 

She looked up at him numbly, not aware of her staring. 

Draco cleared his throat again and motioned to the letter. She gasped and hurriedly gave it to him. 

"Bad Molly! Bad Molly!" Said the house elf, about to thump herself over the head with the nearest shoe. 

Draco was quick to grab it from her. 

She stared again. 

He gave a half smile and took the shoe from her, "Is Molly your name?" 

She nodded meekly, her eyes darting from Draco to Harry. She smiled at Harry and looked back to Draco as she noticed her mistake. She went for the other shoe. 

Draco grabbed it before she could do anything and calmly set the shoes on the bed beside him. He gave her a charming smile, that would make that git Lockhart pale in comparison, and said, "Well thank you for bringing this to me, Molly." 

The little house elf squealed with joy and gave him a big smile, "Quite welcome sirs." 

He gave her a quick wink before turning back to Harry. 

She giggled again before disappearing with a loud pop. 

Harry looked at him with amusement. 

Draco blinked, "What?" 

"I never thought you had it in you Draco." Said Harry softly, cracking a smile. "Flirting with the help like that." 

Draco made a face and went back to the task at hand. The letter. 

It was, for once, addressed to Draco. That was curious. 

He thought about opening the letter later when Harry wasn't there, but most likely, Harry was going to find out anyhow. He slowly tore the seal and pulled out the letter. 

It read.. 

_I know when you dream,  
I am there when you cry.  
I am the cause when you scream,  
So like I will be when you die.   
  
So let him kiss away your tears,  
But remember,  
He cannot stop your fears.  
  
When your soul is slipping into the darkness,  
When your last breath is in take,  
Remember your nightmare,  
and rest in the knowledge that it was _not_ fake.  
  
So when the clock strikes midnight,  
Look to the skies,  
Alive shall spring your deadly nightmare,  
Waiting for you to die.  
  
Truth is all it shall take,  
For you to live another day,  
But remember,  
I _will _have my way.  
  
Four days and counting, my little Draygon._

Draco subconsciously shivered and scanned the letter again, before passing it to Harry. Now that was insane. 

He watched as Harry read it, his green eyes travelling over the parchment quickly, then doing a double take. 

_I was right, he does look better without the glasses._

Harry furrowed his brow and looked back up at Draco. 

Their eyes meant and another shiver ran down Draco's spine. In a soft voice he asked, "So?" 

"Outside at midnight, I guess..." Said Harry, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"But what if the stars aren't showing?" 

Harry gave him a weird look before his eyes went slightly wide and a smile took over his features. "Draco, you are brilliant!" 

Draco blinked. "It's not like I need any more evidence for that fact, but. . What did I say?" 

Harry smirked, "You should know, you said it." 

"So? When lightning strikes, go with it." 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. 

"Sorry.. Bad pun." 

He nodded. 

"Anyway, what did I say?" 

"'What if the stars aren't showing?'" Mimicked Harry. "Where are the stars almost always showing, even if its slightly cloudy outside?" 

Realization dawned on Draco's face. "The great hall." 

"Precisely." 

"Okay then.. Meet me outside the hospital wing at ten to midnight then, right?" 

Harry nodded, about to say something more when a curious professor barged in. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Twentysix: Sidekick**

. 

. 

. 

. 

"What are you doing in here Potter?" Spat Snape as he [rudely] entered the hospital wing, his cloak billowing behind him. 

Draco noticed how Harry's mood changed almost immediately. 

Harry smirked and motioned to the chair he was in. "Quite obviously sitting, sir." 

Snape scowled and his eyes darted from his godson to Potter. 

"Leave." 

Harry seemed to ponder it for a minute. "Mm.." He put his finger to his chin thoughtfully before saying, "How about.. No?" 

Snape narrowed his eyes and said it again. 

"Don't make me take points from Gryffindor, Potter." 

Harry blinked, his arm falling to his lap. 

"Don't _make_ you? Why sir.. Things have changed! Usually your quite happy to, all by yourself." 

Snape shot him a look and then went to ignoring Harry as he spoke to Draco. "Feeling alright?" 

"Fine Sev." Said Draco with a yawn, whilst watching the looks his godfather was giving Harry. _Oh, there's a lot of love in this room._

Snape nodded and said with a sneer, "Mind getting your little _sidekick_, out of here Draco?" 

Draco gave his godfather a strange look. "Sidekick?" 

"He _does_ seem to be around you an awful lot." Said Snape with a smirk, implying what to him, was the obvious. 

Draco blinked. 

_Oh._

Draco meant his godfather's smirk with a smirk of his own. "Yes, would you like to know why. . Sev?" 

Draco leaned forward in his bed some, the metal rods that were holding his arm away from his body moving with him, all the while maintaining his smirk as he reached over and took Harry's hand in his own. He looked to his godfather again and gave an innocent smile. 

Boy did that wipe the smirk off of his face in one hell of a hurry. 

_Why do I not have a camera when I need one?_

Draco laughed inwardly and rose an elegant eyebrow at his godfather, softly asking, "What's wrong Sev?" 

Snape just stared at the two holding hands numbly. 

Draco smirked slightly. "Any who.. Harry was just leaving." He tilted his head in Harry's direction and made eye contact. "Weren't you, dear?" 

Harry hid a smile and quirked an eyebrow at him. After a moment he said, "Of course." 

He stood, still gripping Draco's hand as he leaned over and gave the Slytherin a hug. He brushed his face purposely against Draco's and whispered softly in his ear, "Midnight then." 

Harry pulled away and gave a flirtatious smile to Draco before departing, remembering to toss one last rude look at the potion's master on his way out. 

Draco blushed. 

Snape stared. 

. 

. 

. 

**Author's Note:** Okay then. Hope your all happy. I'll post when I post. Heh. Anyway, I'd like you all to check out Innocent Cruelty if you haven't already, when you have the time. I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, review, if you want another fast update. Note, you all may want to check out my thank you's, because I usually give minor hints to what the next chapter will contain. 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts; **_Revised Chapter._


	14. Part 27 & 28

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you should know the drill by now. 

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope to have the next one up within the next week and a half or so. Over that period of time, I'll also be going through the chapters and tweaking some things and correcting spelling errors. I'll also probably be adding some more detail to the story, so that the writing style will stay consistent with the next few chapters. I'd appreciate it if in your review you told me whether you liked this writing style or the simplier one more.   
  
I'd also like to apologize if some of my facts in the last chapter seemed a bit odd, as I know they aren't actual facts. I don't know what I was on at that time, but oh well. I'll probably correct the last chapter so it makes a bit more since. Anyway, like I said, I hope you all like this chapter, I know you've waited long enough for it. 

C. Night: I'm glad you liked the end of the previous chapter. I thought it was cute to, which is probably why I wrote it. Yes, I write the threatening notes Draco gets. Thanks. 

Benjis VIP: Here's more. It wasn't as soon as you probably would have liked, but anyway. Thanks. 

Dwadwadwa: Uh? Okay then.. Thanks for the review.. 

keygan: I'm glad you like. Thanks. 

Princess of Mirrors: Yes, I know Harry is a bit to smart for his own good. However, as it says in my Author's note, I'm working on it. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story. Thanks. 

fishnetfairy: Here you go then. Thanks. 

Lo26: Thats okay. Thanks. 

Just-some-girl1: Yeah, that probably would be funny, huh? Thanks. 

I-like-chickens: Like I said before, its not all that soon, but oh well. Thanks. 

Noriko M. Chijinu: Want an exclamation mark this time, do ya? Well, thanks!!!!! (Is that enough for ya?) 

Zek Majiri: I'm glad your enjoying it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter to. Thanks. 

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Heh, thanks. 

Authoress: Wait no longer then. Thanks. 

Shackled Lover: I'll try, thanks. 

I'd like to give a special thanks to an anonymous reviewer, and I'm sure you all might want to too, as it was their review that reminded me to keep up my updates and got me in the mood to write the next chapter. Again, thanks! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Twenty-Seven: Before Midnight.  
  
. **

. 

. 

. 

It was twenty to midnight when Draco was finally able to wrestle himself away from the nurse's stalking eye-- in other words when Madame Pomfery retired to her chambers. His eyes had been watching the clock for an entire hour before Madame Pomfery finally told him to get some rest, or she'd stay up and watch him the entire night until he did. Needless to say, the soft click of the infirmary door shutting was a relief. He cautiously pried an eye open and glanced around to be on the safe side.  
  
All he could see were dark unmoving lumps and he soon opened both eyes. Taking a small breath, with his good arm, Draco lifted himself and scooted his back to the headboard of the bed. The magically enchanted clock that stood tall and proud across the room and gave off the only light in the room, read sixteen to midnight. He subconsciously scratched the flannel bed-wear and tiredly kicked the blankets from his legs. The smell of sterile sheets flooded his nostrils causing him to make a face. God how he hated hospitals. Of course, he hated classes even more.  
  
Draco swung his legs from the bed, and stood, steading himself with his good hand against the nearby wall. Another wave of dizziness washed over him as he walked to his trunk at the end of his bed. He ignored it and softly said, _"Open."  
  
_Soon the click of the lock could be heard as the trunk magically sprung to life. First he grabbed his own satin made bed-wear and placed them on his bed. He then took his wand from the invisible compartment on the inside of his trunk lid and placed it besides his bed-wear, remembering to close and lock his trunk afterwards. Draco looked to his bandaged arm to his pajamas and back again. This was going to be interesting.  
  
First, Draco stripped of his flannel bottoms and slid the satin ones on. _That was easy enough. _

He then tried to raise his arm slightly and slide the shirt off of it like he had done with his other arm after unbuttoning it. It had sounded a lot better of an idea in his head then when he actually did it, because doing it caused a jolt of pain to run through his entire body. He cursed loudly.  
  
He was about to try again when someone cleared their voice behind him. Draco turned, slightly surprised when he saw no one there. He narrowed his eyes and studied the air, reaching out like a blind child until he grabbed something silky. He pulled.  
  
The cloak came tumbling off of Harry Potter and fell to the floor. Draco stared, barely noticing that Harry to, was wearing flannel, only it somehow fit him.   
  
"I knew I saw your head floating in Hogsmaed that day. Where'd you get it? Those things are suppose to be incredibly rare," Said Draco motioning to the cloak.  
  
"Somewhere," was all Harry said before bending over and picking it up. Straightening, Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco. "And, why, may I ask didn't you just use your wand?"  
  
Draco looked to the shirt hanging off of his cast and looked back at Harry. "I couldn't find it," he lied, feeling stupid that the thought had never dawned on him.  
  
Harry arched his eyebrow further and motioned behind him to the bed. "Isn't that it right there?"  
  
Draco scowled, not looking behind him, and stiffly said, "Did you come for something Potter?"  
  
Harry hid a smile, pushing his glasses up with his index finger, and said, "Its ten to midnight. I wanted to make sure you were awake."  
  
"Well, obviously, I am. Now, if you'd let me continue dressing.."  
  
Harry smirked, "Don't let me stop you, Malfoy."  
  
Draco made a face and turned, hastily grabbing his wand from the pile of blankets on his bed. He mumbled something under his breath and pointed his wand at his pajama shirt, magically switching it for the flannel garment hanging from his arm. He then continued to dress, turning to Harry as he did the last button with his right hand, having minor difficulty.   
  
Harry had never noticed it before, but Draco was left handed.  
  
The raven-haired Gryffindor stepped closer to Draco and batted his hand away, quickly doing the button for him. "There, now come on."  
  
Draco felt the familiar flush creep upon his face as Harry turned and walked to the infirmary door, his invisibility cloak draped over his arm, causing his shoulder to disappear completely. He hastily tucked his wand in the elastic waist band of his pajama pants and followed him, quietly shutting the oak infirmary door behind him.  
  
The two traveled down the winding stairway in silence, the only noise besides the familiar groans and moans of the castle being the rustling of their pajama pants. The lack of conversation between the two left Draco to confront the thoughts and emotions he had been trying to hide from the entire day. He didn't know what to expect when they arrived at the Great Hall, and that left him to a feeling of confusion and dread. What if Sully herself showed?  
  
Draco quietly shook such thoughts from his mind, reminding himself that she was dead. He sighed, studying the floor boards as they walked. After a few more moments of silence, in a soft voice Draco said, "So, Potter, how long have you been here? Since the end of school?"  
  
Harry chose to ignore Draco's question as he asked one of his own. "Do you know what's funny, Malfoy?"  
  
"Mm, what?"  
  
Annoyance was apparent in Harry's voice as he said, "I never thought you to be one for small talk."  
  
Draco scowled slightly, "I was just trying to make conversation."  
  
The awkward silence that had existed since they had left the infirmary settled around them once more. As the pair traveled through another dark corridor, Draco found the familiar snores of the surrounding portraits comforting and he relaxed visibly, though the feeling didn't last long. He glanced at the raven-haired Gryffindor besides him out of the corner of his eyes, only to find he too, seemed troubled. It was a bit unnerving really.  
  
Harry had been the one consistent thing through the whole ordeal besides the threatening letters, and had been the one to help Draco stay strong during the entire thing. Seeing Harry, who had appeared to change quite a bit since the let out of school, afraid or troubled, made Draco slightly afraid himself.  
  
He was about to ask Harry what was wrong when the two came to an abrupt stop. Draco looked up from the floor to see the huge frames of the Great Hall's oak doors looming before them.  
  
"We're here," Said Harry softly.  
  
Draco smirked. "Thank you mister obvious."  
  
Somehow, the old bantering-routine he and Harry had shared for so long comforted Draco slightly, and Harry seemed to notice this as instead of making a direct response, he said, "It's one to midnight. Shall we go in?"  
  
Draco swallowed nervously and nodded, "Mm-hm.."  
  
Harry reached up and pushed the giant door open, Draco trailing behind.

. 

. 

. 

.

**Part Twenty-Eight: Old friends..?**

. 

. 

. 

.

When Draco stepped into the Great Hall, the atmosphere definitely seemed to shift. The air in the room seemed icier.. Detached.  
  
Harry seemed to sense it to, as he anxiously glanced at Draco before taking another step forward. Draco followed, his eyes scanning the large room. Everything seemed normal enough. His eyes drifted up to the ceiling. The sky was a clear blueish purple, the stars shining brightly within the darkness. A smile filtered across his face and he lowered his head, looking to Harry.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
Harry shrugged, his eyes meeting Draco's, "How should I know?"  
  
Draco's smile shifted into a slight smirk. "Your suppose to be the smart one, remember?"  
  
The raven-haired boy lifted an eyebrow, "Since when?"  
  
"Since the beginning of this whole ordeal," stated Draco simply, turning his eyes back to the enchanted ceiling. He sighed, "Beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Harry glanced up at the supposed sky, "Yeah.."  
  
"I've always loved the stars," continued Draco. "They're always shining, no matter how dark it gets, or how cloudy. Maybe they can't always be seen, but they're always there. They never give into the darkness."  
  
Draco could feel Harry's eyes leave the ceiling and turn to him. He looked over at him only to find his green eyes studying him intently. He swallowed, "What?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly, only this time it looked sad, "Be like the stars, Draco."  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"  
  
Harry's smile didn't falter, and in a soft voice he said, "Don't give in."  
  
Draco was about to reply, when suddenly a noise sounded from over head, inturrupting him. It was the flapping of wings. Both men looked up, to see a great, black owl fly in from the rafters. Draco's eyes widened. The owl was huge. As the owl neared closer and closer, Draco felt himself subconsciously move closer to Harry. His arm brushed Harry's and a wave of relief surged through him, his eyes never leaving the owl. He could see its eyes flash in the moonlight, giving them the appearance of being red, as the owl swooped down further. For a moment Draco thought it was going to attack, and felt another wave of relief surge through him as the owl instead, pulled up at the last moment and dropped a red envelope before his feet.  
  
Taking a glance at Harry, Draco knelt down and picked the envelope up as the owl flew over and through the rafters again. He glanced at Harry as he stood, and cautiously opened the envelope, quickly dropping it as it burned his fingers.

"Bugger!" Draco put his fingers in his mouth, blowing on them lightly in order to get them to stop burning. He looked over at Harry to find him snickering. Draco scowled slightly, "I'm sure you'd be laughing if the stupid thing burned you to, wouldn't you?"  
  
Instead of replying, Harry reached up and grabbed Draco by the wrist, pulling his wand out at the same time, and said something under his breath, the tip of his wand, and Draco's fingers, glowing a light blue. He looked at Draco, tucking his wand away again and said, "There, better?"  
  
Draco meant Harry's intense stare and said, "You didn't have to do that, you know.."  
  
Harry smiled slightly, "I know."  
  
The two stood like that for a few moments, Harry holding Draco by the wrist as they stared at each other, before Draco looked away, causing Harry to let go of his wrist.  
  
"Err.. Yeah, anyway, let's try opening that again, shall we?"  
  
Draco watched as Harry knelt down, wand in hand, and prodded the envelope with the tip of it. Draco smirked, "Wow Potter. Brilliant."  
  
Harry didn't even look up, "Sod off Malfoy."  
  
The raven-haired-Gryffindor prodded the envelope again, and Draco was surprised when it sprung to life, the envelope flying up to Harry's line of vision and opening its own flap. Harry quickly stood, the envelope following him as he took a step backwards.  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh at the look on Harry's face, "Why Potter, I believe it has a crush on you."  
  
Again, Harry said, "Sod off Malfoy."  
  
He raised his wand threateningly, and the envelope immediately stopped moving, turning to Draco at the sound of his voice as he said, "Now what?"  
  
The envelope hissed, its flap forming some rude form of lip as it circled Draco's head once. It then flew back to Harry.  
  
Draco scowled.  
  
"I don't think it likes you very much," reasoned Harry with amusement apparent in his voice.  
  
Draco's scowl deepened and he stiffly said, "I don't much care. How do we get the letter out of it?"  
  
Harry shrugged, edging his wand tip closer to the envelope. It stuck out its flap, flying upwards and circling Harry's head. He hastily batted it away with his wand until it hovered before him again.  
  
Draco smiled slightly, "Isn't much fun, is it?"  
  
Harry gave Draco a pointed glare and went to prod it again, only this time instead of moving, the envelope dropped to the floor. It opened itself all of the way magically, a shrewd form of light flying from within the envelope, knocking Draco and Harry to their butts as a shrill whistle-like sound echoed from the Great Hall walls. The whistling dulled as the blueish-colored light began to form a distinct shape.  
  
A distinct shape of a human.  
  
Draco swallowed painfully, and looked up at it with awe as its legs, arms and head began to form. It wasn't long before the body of a child stood in front of them, etched by light. The little girl turned her glowing blue eyes to Draco.  
  
She smiled and nodded at him. "Draygon."   
  
Draco licked his lips and tried to keep his voice from cracking as in a soft voice, he said, "Sully."  
  
.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts.**


	15. Part 29 & 30

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**Author's Note:** Yay, I'm done! It took me a little longer than expected, my plot bunny ran off, taking my muse with it. I hope you all like this chapter though, and I'm still working on tweaking the last few chapters. Hopefully they'll be up within the next week, along with another update if I get around to it. I'll try really, really hard though, to get this done by the time I go back to school, September 7th. I don't think it'll be very hard, as long as my plot bunny doesn't run off again. 

XxXbloodynekoXxX: Here you go then, Thanks.  
  
aj: I'm glad you like it. I only have one thing to say about Sully; Muwahahahahaha.. Thanks!  
  
curlytop: Uh? I don't know what you meant by the chip comment.. Oh well, I hope you like these "teen" moments just as much. Thanks!  
  
kt: Lol, I'm glad you like it. If everyone liked it as much as you apparently do.. Heh, Thanks!  
  
chicha: I love compliments. Heh. Thanks, thanks, and thanks.  
  
fishnetfairy: Here it is. The _next next_ part'll be up in about a week or two. Thanks!   
  
Authoress: Here they are! Thanks.  
  
Zek Majiri: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Hopefully, I'll be able to get an update out once every week or so. Just tell my plot bunny not to run off anymore, or it's going to be another three months. Thanks!  


. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Twenty-Nine: Stop the Lies.  
. **

. 

. 

. 

The girl continued to smile, her eyes flicking from Draco to Harry and back only once. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Draygon?"  
  
Draco's voice came out barely louder then a whisper, "Your suppose to be dead."  
  
Sully's smile grew, and Draco noticed again how her voice seemed much more mature then it should. "Oh Draygon.. You never were that smart, always believing what you were told. Can't you see the truth behind the lies?"  
  
She laughed. Her laugh was cold and mature, so much unlike the Sully he remembered.. "Insist on being impolite, do you? Humph. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"  
  
Draco's jaw clenched, "Leave my mother out of this."  
  
She continued. "I guess it's to late now though, isn't it Draygon? After all, unlike me, she _is _dead."  
  
He swallowed, "No.. Your lying."  
  
Sully's smile shifted into a smirk, the little girl looking suddenly malicious, and she giggled, "Am I?"  
  
"What did you do to her?" Demanded Draco, hurrying to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry do the same.  
  
Sully didn't reply, and instead smiled as if she knew a secret the rest of the world didn't. Her eyes wandered from Draco, around the room.  
  
"It's really to bad I didn't live long enough to come here, you know. I think I would have had fun."  
  
"Sully, what did you do to my mother?"  
  
She looked to Draco again but she stayed silent.  
  
"I said, **what did you do to my mother?**"  
  
Her smile didn't waver, and in a calm voice, "No need to yell, Draygon. No need to yell.."  
  
"**THEN ANSWER ME DAMN IT!**"

Sully arched an eyebrow, laughing, "What if I don't answer you, Draygon? Plan to kill me.. again?"  
  
He grew quiet, "I never meant.. I didn't.. It's not my fault!"  
  
She seemed to move closer, even though she didn't actually _move. _Her smile vanished and in a low voice she said, "Like hell it isn't."  
  
Draco's jaw clenched and a shiver ran down his spine as he felt her breath against his skin, knowing she couldn't actually breath. Draco stepped backwards, his arm brushing Harry's. He immediately calmed, remembering that he wasn't the only one there.

Sully smirked and backed away, making idle conversation, "It's really to bad about your father, Draygon.. Isn't he in that wizard's prison?"

Draco closed his eyes and in a calm, shaky voice said, "Why are you doing this Sully?"

He opened his eyes to see her smirk widen, "Because I can."  
  
"I'm sorry Sully. I never meant for you to.. to die. I.. I couldn't stop it. I used to imagine all the ways I could have.." He studied Sully, her face was expressionless. "But I was only a child, Sully. I was only five. You were my best friend.. I'm sorry."  
  
He stepped closer to Sully and let out another shaky breath, "I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled a bit, her eyes changing, dimming, and she suddenly held her childhood innocence again. "You're sorry...?"  
  
He nodded, and her smile grew.  
  
"But, Draygon.." She paused, her eyes and voice growing cold again, "I'm not."  
  
The next thing Draco knew, he was being thrown across the room, his whole body aching as what felt like all of the air in the room pushed against his body, trying to break every bone he possessed. He hit the brick wall with a loud thud, his arm slamming against the hard surface and giving off another sickening crunch. Draco cried out in pain.  
  
He closed his eyes and cradled his broken arm against his chest, a surge of pain traveling through his body, the pounding in his head increasing. He cringed as Sully began to laugh. Suddenly two arms enveloped him and pulled him upwards, placing his back against the wall. Draco could smell the distinct scent of pumpkin spice and knew it was Harry. Slowly, he opened his eyes.  
  
Sully was standing in the middle of the now empty Great Hall, the single table pushed against a wall, with her arms raised and eyes closed. Draco turned his eyes to the sky as clouds began to form, not in the enchanted space for the ceiling, but under it. He could feel the electricity in the room as one of the cloud's let out a loud rumble, the dark shapes pulsing as Sully continued chanting. A flash of lightning sounded through out the room, and Draco subconsciously jumped.  
  
Rain began to fall from the clouds, heavy, thick drops of rain that held a red tint as they fell on Draco's pale skin.  
  
He looked to Harry, who was drenched and without glasses, and yelled over the roar of the clouds and rain, "**What's happening?**"  
  
"**Elemental control! I studied it last week! She's..**"  
  
The rest of what he was saying was drowned out by the constant roar of the rain and clouds, and Draco had no choice to turn back to Sully, who was laughing maliciously. Her hands were glowing a bright blue and what looked like blue strands of electricity, were leading to the sky, causing the clouds to make what resembled a tornado.  
  
Suddenly an invisible wind was pushing against Draco, causing the drops of rain to lash his face, feeling instead like droplets of glass as they stung his eyes.   
  
Sully was now in the eye of the man-made-storm, standing tall in the center of her tornado as it neared the wall where Draco and Harry sat. Her voice rang over everything as she said, "**Run from me if you can, Draygon, but there's no escape from that within! Face your deepest secrets, your darkest thoughts, and your everlasting sin! Try to hide if you must, Draygon, but remember there is much more here at stake! Reveal your true emotions, to those of true strength, or drown in this storm fake!**"  
  
Her last words echoed around the great hall, shattering the constant roar of the storm as she disappeared. Draco had hoped that when she had left, the storm would to, but it didn't seem his luck was that good as the tornado continued to near. He turned to Harry, yelling again, "**What did she mean?**"  
  
Harry continued to watch the tornado as he yelled, "**I think the answer to her riddle is honesty! She told you to face your secrets and thoughts! If you're honest about something maybe the storm'll pass!**"  
  
Draco thought quickly, "**I.. Erm.. I'm in slytherin!**"  
  
His eyes darted to the tornado, which was still gradually making it's way across the room, before turning to Harry, "**Why didn't it work?**"  
  
"**I don't know! Try.. Try telling the truth about something you've lied about!**"  
  
Draco swallowed, turning his eyes to the storm again. What was one of his biggest lies?

. 

. 

.

**Part Thirty: Don't Ever Change.**

.

. 

. 

.

"**I.. Err, I..**"  
  
"**Hurry!**"  
  
"**Shut up, Potter! You're not helping any!**"  
  
Draco swallowed, as a bolt of electricity leaked from the tornado and hit above his head. He yelled out in surprise, and urged himself to hurry up. _Bloody Potter.. Bloody Sully..  
  
_"**Hurry!**"  
  
"**That's still not helping any! Shut up!**" _That's it! _"**No-- Don't shut up, keep talking! It's helping! Keep talking.**"  
  
"**What are you on about, Draco?**"  
  
"**You're voice.. It's helping!**" Said Draco hurriedly, silently urging the tornado to stop. "**It's.. It's calming!**"  
  
Harry looked at Draco with confusion, his eyes switching from the tornado to Draco and back. "**The storm? No it isn't!**"  
  
"**Do I have to spell it out to you Potter? Not the storm, me!**"  
  
The moment the words left his mouth, slowly but surely, the tornado began to dim. Again, he said, "**You're not calming the storm, you're calming me! And I.. I don't hate you! I don't even dislike you!**"  
  
The tornado dimmed further, electricity no longer surging throughout it as the rain let up. Draco looked at Harry as the raven-haired Gryffindor smirked and yelled, "**Are you telling me you like the sound of my voice and that--**"  
  
Draco scowled slightly and yelled, "**Yes Potter! But you don't have to rub it in!**"  
  
Draco's eyes darted to the ceiling again, and couldn't help the feeling of relief that consumed him as minutes passed, the clouds separating and disappearing, taking the tornado and rain with them. He sighed, and leaned his head against the wall. "That was close."  
  
"Obviously. Is your arm okay now?"  
  
Draco nodded slightly, softly saying, "As okay as it was before, yeah."  
  
He opened his eyes, turning to Harry. The gryffindor was still staring at the ceiling, his hair matted and draped over his forehead, his glasses broken in his pajama's pocket, and remaining droplets of rain sliding down his face. Slowly, he turned his eyes to Draco. The two sat like that for a short while, emerald green eyes studying molten silver one's and vice versa.  
  
It was Draco who interrupted the comfortable silence.  
  
"You know, Potter.. You can let go of me now."  
  
Their eye contact broke as Harry's eyes darted to his arm that was securely around Draco's waist, and back to Draco's face. His arm dropped and Draco was surprised when a slight blush crept to his cheeks. "Sorry."  
  
He arched an eyebrow and watched Harry as he lifted himself up and stood, offering his hand to Draco. Draco eyed it suspiciously a moment before tucking his broken arm closer to his chest and accepting with his other. Harry carefully helped him up and Draco immediately let go of Harry's hand and began dusting himself off.  
  
He glanced at Harry to find the raven-haired boy watching with amusement, his glasses fixed again and on his face. Draco scowled slightly and said, "Find something funny, Potter?"  
  
Harry smirked, his eyes meeting Draco's. "Yes actually, I do. You were nearly killed, and all you care about is how dirty your pajamas are."  
  
Draco blinked. "So?"  
  
Harry cracked a smile and rolled his eyes, "Never mind, Malfoy, never mind."

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked Harry up and down, "You know, it wouldn't hurt _you _to care for once. You're drenching wet, not to mention filthy. Don't they wash these floors?"  
  
He could hear Harry let out a light chuckle and he scowled as Harry said, "Don't ever change, Draco. Don't ever change."  
  
Silence once again surrounded them as Draco continued to dust his squeeze his pajamas, trying to dry them in vain.   
  
Finally Harry asked, "Why don't you just use your wand?"  
  
Draco looked at him and frowned slightly, reaching in his waist band and pulling his wand out. It was nearly precisely bent in half, splinters of wood sticking out all directions. "That's why."  
  
"Oh. What are you going to do?"  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow, "Have it fixed of course."  
  
Harry nodded, "No, I mean, how are you going to explain it? You can't just say it grew legs and jumped out of your trunk while you were in the infirmary sleeping, and someone stepped on it, now can you?"  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"And what you going to tell the headmaster about, well, all of this?" He motioned to the puddles of water scattered about the Great Hall and the single table in ruins against the wall.  
  
Draco's eyes scanned the room and he shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
He could feel Harry studying him intently as the boy said, "I think you should tell him."  
  
Draco's eyes immediately moved to Harry, "Are you mad?"  
  
"It's not _that _bad of an idea, Draco. He's going to find out sooner or later, and if you have a chance to explain things you'll have less of a chance of being pulled out of here and put into a protected cell by the minister of magic."  
  
Again, Draco shrugged. "I guess you're right.. I don't know. I'm going to sleep on it and--"  
  
"No. You should tell him now."  
  
"Po--"  
  
"Now, Draco. Now."  
  
Draco scowled, and begrudgingly said, "Fine, Potter."  
  
"It's Harry, Draco."  
  
He arched an eyebrow, "Fine, Harry, Draco."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again, "Haha, Malfoy. Now come on.."  
  
He stepped past Draco, and headed for the Great Hall doors. Draco watched him for a moment before following, his eyes studying the floor again, deep in thought, only to be interrupted a few moments later as he nearly ran into Harry.  
  
He looked up. "I really wish you'd stop doing that, Pot-- Harry."   
  
"Well sorry if I have to open the door first.."  
  
Draco blinked and stepped back, saying, "Oh. Right."  
  
He could barely see Harry grab the door handle and give it a hard pull, the large door's giving a violent creak before jerking open slightly. Harry was about to give it another tug, when suddenly he dropped his hand and turned, his eyes meeting Draco's. "Oh and Malfoy.."  
  
"What?"  
  
He smiled slightly and stepped closer to Draco. In a soft voice he said, "I don't dislike you either."  
  
Draco barely had the chance to register the comment before Harry gently pressed his lips against his own.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts.**


	16. Part 31 & 32

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you should know the drill by now. 

**Author's Note:** I've revised chapters 1-13, sorted out a few details and such, along with spelling errors, but suggest you don't read them if you already have. They basically contain the same content, except for chapter eleven, which has a slightly different dream sequence thingy, so you should be okay just reading from here. I didn't fix the whole great-hall thing, even though it may not make sense, as that's what I've written the last chapter to go along with, so. 

I am dreadfully sorry that it took me so long for this update, and I am aware that this chapter is very short. However, I have another one, with explanations, coming up in the next day or so-- probably Sunday-- as it's already written. I won't be posting it, however, until I have one or two reviews saying that I still have some readers. Sorry-- again. 

Read on. 

Sinilu Silverspell: Well I'm glad you found the story again, and I'll look forward to that. Thanks! 

kt: Sorry, only two parts again, but I hope you like them anyways. And I hope this cliff hanger isn't as bad, though I doubt it. Thanks. 

Cheryl: Like it wasn't to begin with? :=P Thanks! 

Benjis VIP: You'll see... Heh. What have you pondered so far? And thanks! 

Hannah: [Blushes] I'm glad you like the story. Thanks! 

curlytop: That'll be revealed in the next chapter or so, or somewhat anyways. And I get the whole chip thing now.. Thanks for explaining. By the way, you said you were looking forward to the first confrontation.. Did it meet your expectations or did it disappoint? :=P Thanks. 

Rhyoku: I'm glad you like. Thanks. 

aj: Eh.. I don't know if I like the sounds of that. O.O Don't hurt me.. Here's more... Thanks.. 

lisa: Here's more then, thanks! 

Shackled Lover: I'm glad you liked, and I hope you like this one just as much. Thanks! 

Laurinasta Blaze: Well when you put it that way.. O.o. And was? You mean it isn't now? o.O. Anyways, thanks! 

FourteenBalloons: There is a lot I can say about this review. For one, have I ever told you how awesome you are, Savannah? Annoying-- very annoying-- but awesome nonetheless. Might I add, I will get my revenge on the poking. You'd better be watching your back-- Along with the rest of your body. :=P [Gets sting-ray gun.] Muwahahahaha. Thanks for the review though! 

Noriko M. Chijinu: Yay! Your back! [Hugs.] Thanks! 

Kaydera: Well here ya go! Thanks. 

Skittles: No comment. Heh. I'm glad you like it, I personally think the helpless!Draco is hot. lol. Thanks! 

Emeline: I'm glad you like it. Thanks! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future.** . 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Thirty-One: Aftermath.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

Draco's mind screamed at him to do something-- to push him away, stomp on his foot, kick him, _something_. But one's body doesn't always react with one's supposed common sense. 

Harry continued to kiss him, and part of Draco was yelling out that this was an assault on his personal space, but the rest of him didn't think so. How could something so gentle be so wrong? 

The Gryffindor ran his hand down Draco's neck, causing the Slytherin to shiver, and suddenly, Harry pulled away. Draco found himself missing the warmth of the other's body near his, and his lips on his own, but didn't say anything. He found himself staring into two brilliant green eyes, much brighter then he remembered, and as he stared, he found himself getting lost, his painful memories and thoughts becoming a mere tingling sensation in the back of his mind. Harry's eyes were so bizarre and calming, that Draco thought if he stared long enough, he'd disappear all together. 

And then it stopped. 

Harry broke the eye contact, and silently moved to the door, Draco watching his every movement. The thought running repeatedly through his head was no longer how could something so gentle be so wrong, but how could something so wrong be so right? 

Harry turned slightly, looking at the dazed Slytherin out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and said, "Coming Malfoy?" 

Draco blinked, hastily finding his voice, "Err, yeah. Right. Sure." 

The Gryffindor chuckled, gripping the door handle again and giving it a hard tug. It slid open further, and the sight that welcomed them, was not a pleasing one. 

The man standing after the threshold smiled, his golden eyes flickering much like his pets, said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" 

Miss Norris meowed loudly, rubbing against her master's leg, and looked at them with large eyes. If a cat could laugh, this one would. 

"I told the headmaster Miss Norris and I thought 'twas a bad idea to let riff-raff like you two stay in the castle during summer." 

He smiled again, very pleased, and Miss Norris meowed again, as if to say, "_I love it when I'm right._" 

Neither boy spoke, and Filch looked even more pleased at this, "Very wise, _gentlemen_. Come on, to the headmaster's office! I'm expecting he'll be _very_ pleased to see you two.." 

He turned on his heel, which most Professors and such at Hogwarts would have made look dramatic, but instead when he did the act, it looked like a move Harry would see in one of his Uncle's old comedies. 

Draco gave Harry a worried look, but the Gryffindor just shrugged and silently lipped, "You were going to tell him anyways." 

"Come on then! No dilly dawdling!" Commanded Filch, glancing back at the two trouble makers. Draco scowled, mouthing back, "Thanks a lot Potter." 

He stepped past Harry and made his way after Filch, Miss Norris meowing loudly to show that she was pleased. When Draco stepped through the door frame, it felt as if something bit his arm. He stumbled forwards and turned, Harry silently asking, "What?" 

Draco's eyes darted around the frame, and when he saw nothing, he shrugged, dismissing it as static electricity and turned, Filch yelling at them to move again. Draco was caught up in his thoughts as he began to follow Filch again, inwardly yelling at everyone, Sully, Harry, Filch, and especially himself. 

Unknownst to Draco, when Harry stepped through the door, the same thing happened, only much, much worse. The next thing he knew, he heard a large thud behind him, and when he turned, the only thing he saw was a body with black hair sprawled on the floor. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Thirty-Two: Explanations Shall Be Delivered **

. 

. 

. 

. 

"Levitate him." 

"I can't, my wand's broken." 

"Try to think of a better excuse, Mr. Malfoy," Sneered Filch, "Levitate him now, and follow me to the headmaster's office." 

Draco scowled, "Didn't you hear me the first time?" He paused, withdrawing his broken wand from his pajama bottoms for proof, "I can't." 

"Pity the old ways are banned, I'd have him up before you could say Hogwarts, I would." 

"Well, considering that's illegal now," Said Draco, giving Filch a pointed glare, "Care to get the Headmaster or someone?" 

"And allow you the chance to escape?" 

Draco rolled his eyes, glancing down at the raven-haired boy again. "Well we need to do _something_. Send your bloody cat, for all I care." 

"Already done, Mr. Malfoy," Said Filch looking slightly pleased with himself. 

As if on cue, three sets of footsteps sounded down the corridor, followed by a yowling cat. The first to round the corner was his godfather. His mouth was drawn in a frown, only to be mimicked by Professor McGonagall. He noted that both of the Professors had slipped a cloak over their Pajamas, though he wouldn't be surprised if his godfather actually slept in his cloak and robes, whilst the Headmaster, who was trailing behind them with a mug of hot cocoa, was wearing a blue-and-white star and moon robe with a matching hat and fuzzy slippers. Draco would have laughed out loud if the situation wasn't so tense. 

Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, "What have you done to him, Mr. Malfoy?" 

"As if it was all Draco's doing, Minerva, your Golden Boy probably tried to fly or something and landed on his head," Snapped Snape irritably, quite obviously not a morning person. Then again, was he ever a day person? 

"Both of you-- Enough." Said Dumbledore firmly as the three adults surrounded Draco and Harry. Snape placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, trying to con him into rising, but he kept his place on the floor beside Harry. He did, however, manage to toss a pointed glare at his godfather that would challenge even the Potion's Master himself on his best days. 

"What happened, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked the Headmaster, setting his mug on the floor and waving a hand at it, causing it to disappear. He pressed the back of a wrinkled hand against Harry's forehead and waited for Draco's answer. 

"I don't know," answered Draco honestly. 

"What happened to your wand, Draco?" Asked his godfather from behind him suddenly. 

Draco glanced down guiltily at the separate pieces of wood placed in his lap and back up at the three concerned Professors and the rather happy looking care-taker. He sighed, knowing there was a lot of explaining ahead. 

"I'll tell you, but first you have to wake him up," at this he motioned to the Gryffindor laying in front of him. 

The Headmaster nodded, "Of course." 

He conjured his wand with a flick of his wrist and pressed it beside Harry's brow, against his temple, and mumbled something under his breath. The tip of his wand glowed gold and Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, the confused green orbs scanning each Professor until they landed and focused on Draco. A half grin consumed his features, and he slowly sat up, leaning on the palms of his hands. 

"'Sappened?" Asked Harry groggily, clearly directing the question to Draco. Behind the Slytherin's back, his Godfather and the Headmaster shared a look. 

Draco sighed softly, taking a moment to marvel how Harry looked so innocent and child-like when he awoke. Slowly, he said, "Let's just say.. We have a lot of explaining." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. **5 Reviews = Next 2 parts.**


	17. Part 33 & 34

**Warning:** One word: Slash. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far then you _should_ know the drill by now. 

**Author's Note:** Here it is all. I think you're all going to hate the twist, but tough cookies. 

I'll try to get the next chapter out yet this week. 

Sorry I didn't post earlier today-- but might I add, it's still Sunday my time, so I _did_ post when I promised.. But I was at my grandparents earlier, so I couldn't do anything about it. I'm glad I finally got it out, though. Now I have all of the angry reviews to look forward to tomorrow morning. 

Lo26: Then this cliffy is going to make you _extra_ nuts. Thanks! 

kt: Flattery will get you.. everywhere. Thanks! 

FourteenBalloons: Didn't I ever tell you who I based her on? :=P Thanks! 

asphyxiation1013: I'm glad you're glad I guess. Thanks. 

fortunecookiesandplasticwands: I'm glad you like it. I reviewed your story, 'tis good. Don't let other people stop you from writing it, or I'll have to come after you with a pitchfork and torch. Thanks! 

Imigo: Sully means Dark Eyes. Didn't I include that in one of my author's notes? :=P Anyways, I'm glad you like the story so much, and I hope it continues to meet to your expectations. Thanks! 

wingsofwax: Dray-g-on. I don't know if that answers your question, but I was to lazy to look up those little pronunciation characters. And I hope that most of the chapters are longer than the last, but some of the earlier ones may not be. I hope this one is, however. Thanks! 

AJ586: You mean post sooner than before, not review? Alright, I tried. Did I succeed? Thanks! 

Airea Llewellyn: Here you go. I don't think it answers either of your questions, though. Thanks! 

eviltreespirit: Err, I just did? Thanks! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Past, Present, and Future. **

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Part Thirty-Three: Explanations Delivered**

. 

. 

. 

. 

It was three A.M. in the morning, and instead of sleeping, Draco was sitting in front of a polished oak desk surrounded by the head of his house, the headmaster, and his Transfiguration professor, though where she came from, he still wasn't sure. 

"I don't know how to start.." Said Draco with a defeated sigh, staring intently at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Then start at the beginning," said the Headmaster softly, pausing for a moment before finishing with, "But before that, cocoa anyone?" 

Draco shook his head, not looking up, but imagining the other's were doing the same. 

"Very well, continue then, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco cleared his throat, slowly saying, "Okay then.. Well.." He paused, trying to arrange the words in his head so that they didn't sound as silly as they did currently. Finally, he decided with, "Mydedfrendhscumbacfomthededtohauntmendpotterherehsbenhelpingso--" 

"Take a breath, Mr. Malfoy," instructed the headmaster, peering over his spectacles at him with amusement, "And try again." 

"Oh. Sorry.. Nervous habit." He gave the headmaster a weak smile, "Guess the therapy didn't work, huh?" 

The Headmaster smiled slightly under his beard and nodded for him to continue. _I really need to learn how to stall more efficiently.._

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, knowing in full that there wasn't a way to get out of this. Slowly, he told his tale from the point of his interrupted sleep, to the point where Potter fainted, leaving out the kiss of course and other flirtatious gestures. Every now and then he caught a glimpse of Potter, who was staring at an interesting piece of lint intently, each time failing to meet his gaze. 

Nearly an hour later, Draco was finished with his tale and an awkward silence was blanketing the group of Professors. 

The Slytherin risked a glance at the raven-haired Gryffindor sitting beside him to find that the Gryffindor was now studying him intently. When their eyes meant, he smirked. Draco gave him a curious glance, a shiver running down his spine. Somehow, he felt as if that gesture had a hidden meaning to it. 

He slowly turned away, his blood still running cold, and he studied the oak desk intently as if he would find all of his answers there. It was then, that he was interrupted by the Headmaster's soft voice. 

"Draco, may I ask why you didn't come to one of us before? Such as your Godfather? This Sully may very well be seriously after your life." 

Draco didn't look up, but instead shrugged, "I don't know." 

"But you saw fit to go to.. _Potter_, here?" Asked his godfather, speaking up for the first time in a long while. His distaste for the Gryffindor was apparent in his voice. 

Again, Draco shrugged, inwardly twitching at the tone of his Godfather's voice, "Well, he just sort of.. found out.. on his own. I didn't deliberately confide in him.." 

"P--" 

"Severus," warned Dumbledore softly. "I really don't think that is the problem here," He paused, directing his eyes to Harry for the first time and said, "Tell me Harry, you have been studying apparitions, what do you think of Sully? 

He cleared his throat slightly, and out of the corner of Draco's eyes he could see the quick movement of his arm as he pushed his glasses up. Slowly he said, "She didn't look like any of the text-book cases that I've learned about. She didn't have the golden glow like the advanced astral or illusion form, nor did she have the normal transparency of a regular ghost." 

"Did she look solid?" 

"Yes and no. I couldn't see through her, precisely, but at the same time I could make out different colors behind her, only they were very dull." 

The Headmaster mumbled something inaudible under his breath, before saying, "How did she create the storm?" 

"With a chant." 

"Did you catch any of it?" 

"I wasn't precisely in the listening mood, if you know what I mean," replied Harry softly, the slightest trace of anger in his voice. Draco looked up and arched an eyebrow at the boy. 

Harry, however, did not meet his gaze. 

"Yes, of course..." He paused, suddenly saying, "Tell me, Harry, was she hovering?" 

"No." 

"I see.." The Headmaster leaned backwards in his chair, sighing softly and entwining his fingers in his great beard. 

An awkward silence began to blanket the room, when the doors of the office burst open. Everyone turned, their eyes lining on a very distraught looking Madame Pomfrey. 

"Albus," She panted, "Albus, Mr. Malfoy is missing." 

The Headmaster smiled slightly, "I know Poppy. He's right here." He motioned to the chair in front of him, and Poppy looked past Severus to spy the familiar blonde hair. At first, to Draco, she looked relieved, but that was quickly replaced by anger. 

She stiffened, her eyes darting from Draco to Dumbledore. 

"I trust you will deal with his punishment and send him back afterwards?" 

"Yes, Poppy, of course." 

"Good," She sniffed, "Then I'll be returning to my quarters.." 

"Of course," Replied Dumbledore softly, "Don't let us keep you." 

A few moments later Madame Pomfrey turned and left, the door clicking softly behind her. A tense moment passed before the Headmaster's soft chuckling rang through out his office and he said to himself, "I really must remember to send her a gift basket for the trouble she's put through.." 

Draco arched an eyebrow, turning around fully in his seat. Slowly, the Headmaster addressed him again. "How's your arm doing, by the way, Mr. Malfoy?" 

He glanced down at his cast, the white tissue ripped in various places and showing purple-tinted skin. "I didn't even remember it was broken," he mumbled softly. 

"Yes, shock will do that to you.." 

He nodded slightly, looking back up at the Headmaster and softly asking, "Do you know what she is?" 

"I have my suspicions, but as of now, no, I do not." 

He swallowed, afraid that was going to be the answer. Lowering his eyes to the floor, Draco sighed. 

"Rest assured, Mr. Malfoy, I _will_ find out." 

Somehow, the way the Headmaster said it, it gave Draco little comfort. Suddenly he lifted his head and asked in a rush, "What about my Mother?" 

"Sully said she's dead.." 

The Headmaster nodded shortly, addressing the Potion's master standing protectively behind Draco, "Severus, please send an owl to the lady Malfoy as soon as possible, won't you?" 

Snape opened his mouth as if to protest, but instead nodded and turned on his heel, his cloak swishing and brushing the back of Draco's neck as he made his way to the door. 

Dumbledore turned to Draco again and said, "I'm sorry I cannot truthfully say that she is not." 

Draco nodded slightly, his eyes lowered to the floor again. 

"What about the Ministry?" Asked McGonagall softly and suddenly, Draco barely registering the fact that it was the first time she spoke since entering the room. 

"For right now, I think it is better that they are not involved in the affairs of this school. Not yet, anyhow. If Sully is what I suspect she is, this could be a very valuable opportunity." 

_Yeah, someone's trying to kill me and it's suddenly a valuable opportunity.._

"Albus, I must protest." 

The Headmaster nodded, "Your disagreement is noted, Minerva. Now, please gather the staff as soon as possible and strengthen the wards, will you not?" 

"Of course. I still think you should tell the Ministry, though," Said the Transfiguration Professor stiffly, turning on her heel much like Snape. 

Soon after the click of the door could be heard, at which point the Headmaster turned to Draco again and softly said, "Now, I think we have put Poppy through enough tonight and should return you to her care. I'll arrange for a house elf to clean your bedroom in the morning, and considering I believe Poppy will want to keep you for a bit longer, and run some more tests based on this information, I don't think that will be a problem. Now, go, sleep. Both of you. I believe all of us have a very long day ahead.." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Part Thirty-Four: Distraught Nurses 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Out of the Headmaster's view, Draco raised his good arm and stretched leisurely, his damp pajama top clinging to his body and raising with his movements. He was all to aware of his pale skin showing, and he glanced at his walking companion, lowering his arm and hastily smoothing his pajama top. 

The raven-haired-boy, however, did not notice as he was to intent on staring at the stairway they were climbing, as if it were the most important thing in the world. Neither of them had spoken since leaving the Headmaster's office, and Draco welcomed the silence. He wasn't sure what to say after previous events. 

In a mere matter of days, Draco found his life not only being turned upside down, but being shook for all it was worth. Before, Draco was happy-- he had a mother, and a father, and despite rather openly said rumors, his good health and a rather normal life. But now, Draco wasn't even sure what happy meant. 

Was it a tingling sensation that ran through one's entire body, making them want to jump from shere excitement? Was it a nauseating sensation in one's stomach that made them afraid of being so strangely _content_ they were going to burst? 

If it were the last, maybe Draco knew it after all. 

Suddenly, Draco was pulled from that thought trail, at which point he silently thanked what ever Gods were watching, as the clambering noise of a stairway shifting sounded about him. Luckily, it was the stairway above. 

When the sound faded and they neared another stairway, Draco was able to return to his thoughts. However, he didn't _want_ to, so instead he tried to focus on each step he took. For a short while it worked, but before he knew it, he was thinking again and couldn't help himself as he accidentally said aloud, "Are you--" 

Luckily he caught himself in mid-sentence and was able to stop. Not so luckily, the two words uttered had not escaped the Gryffindor's hearing. 

"Am I what?" 

He sighed, defeated, and said, "Are you alright? You fainted earlier.." 

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I am," Said the Gryffindor softly. 

The two traveled in a tense silence for a few moments before Harry asked, "Did I leave my cloak in the hospital wing?" 

Draco jumped slightly at the sudden question, taking a moment to figure out what the Gryffindor was referring to, before replying with a soft, "I think so.. Why?" 

"I.. just didn't want to loose it, is all.." 

"Oh. Right.." He paused before continuing with, "Maybe I should give it to you tomorrow? I mean.. Madame Pomfrey is probably still up and.." 

"Oh, sure. Tomorrow." 

"Yeah," Said Draco, risking another glance of the Gryffindor and fighting the notion that he was concerned or worried about his weird behavior. 

Before Draco knew it, he was standing in front of the infirmary stairway. He stopped, Harry doing the same, and turned to the Gryffindor. 

"Well, g'night," Said Draco, clearly uncomfortable. Walking with the Gryffindor alone wasn't so bad, as Draco had something to occupy his mind, but now, standing here, well, still and all, made him nervous. Was the Gryffindor going to kiss him again? 

Part of him hoped he would, whilst the other part was disgusted. 

"G'night," was Harry's only soft reply. They stood there for a moment longer, both staring awkwardly at each other, before Draco sighed inwardly and turned, making his way up the stairway and fighting the urge to look back. 

_I will not look back. I will_ not_ look back. I will_ not.. 

The sounds of Harry's footsteps retreating never came to Draco as he opened the door and entered the hospital wing, soon bombarded by a still-distraught-though-trying-to-hide-it nurse. 

He never heard Harry's departing footsteps, as Harry didn't even move until the Slytherin was far from view, safe in the sterile infirmary. The Gryffindor just stood there in the hallway, his eyes never leaving the doorway in which the Slytherin just vanished through. A haunting smile consumed his features, and a sudden, soft wind traveled through the corridors, idly playing with his dark tresses and smuggling the torch's flames. In the company of the darkness, Harry's eyes smoked ebony. . 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**5 Reviews = Next 2 parts.**


End file.
